A Love That Will Last Forever
by MisticLight
Summary: Satine and Christian weren't the only ones who fell in love at the Moulin Rouge. Satine has a sister with a story of her own. Satine/Christian. OC/OC. COMPLETE. Total edited chapters: 4.
1. Memories

**Hello everyone, and welcome to this new spin on _Moulin Rouge_. At least, I hope it's something new. Anyways, I've love to hear what you think! Feel free to review anytime you wish.**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

My sister is dead. Her lover has been typing away at something up in his room for days now, and will not let me enter. My own love, or the one I _thought _I loved, is somewhere far away by now… probably falling in love with another girl.

A prettier girl.

A more talented girl.

An uncomplicated girl.

… A girl who won't break his heart.

He'd be happier with this new girl, whoever she is, because she wouldn't be me. She wouldn't have the scarred life I live.

But in order to know how such misery has managed to flood my life, we must start from the beginning. All the way to last year at a long forgotten place called the_ Moulin Rouge_. We were expecting a visit from a possible investor, a certain Duke…


	2. Useless

**Now this is where things really get started :)**

**Reviews are always splendid when reading stories... just saying.**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

Sometimes the person you keep closest to your heart isn't really a person at all. It could be a pet of some sort, or just an inanimate object you constantly use. In my case, I'd have to pick my journal. I've had it for as long as I could remember, and I always write down when something happens. I usually try to fill it with happy memories because, honestly, who wants to look back at something and become upset with it? However, there are times when I just have to get something troubling off my chest. And that's exactly what my intentions were when I picked up my journal today.

_Satine always gets all attention. Sometimes I feel as though I'm the forgotten little sister. I mean, compared to her... I am nothing. I'm defiantly not as beautiful or talented as her. She can sing and dance one queue without a second thought, while I can't. I guess I suffer from stage fright or something, which is not good if you work at the __Moulin Rouge. Luckily, Harold lets me work backstage instead of selling myself like everyone else._

_Men. I'm not complaining at all when it comes to them. Satine can have as much of their attention as they want. I mean, why would someone sell themselves like that? Is there no love in the world? Now I'm not talking about when people say 'I love you' when really all they care about is sex. I'm talking about true love. Love that always forgives and can surpass even death itself. Sometimes I just wish Satine would just-_

I stopped my writing mid sentence. The paragraphs I've just written didn't sound anything like me! I love Satine and I've never once complained to Harold about being left backstage while she prances about everywhere… and on everyone. In fact, I'd choose being back here rather than _'performing' _for all the men out there any day. How can I be so selfish as to write such a thing as this?

Frustrated with myself, I flung my pen across the room, almost hitting a vase full of flowers in the process, but releasing that much anger can't erase the memory from the page. I stared down at the paragraphs before doing something I've always been against: I tore out the page. I then crumbled it with one hand and tossed it into the fire.

I tucked my knees under my chin and watched as the page slowly burned. For some reason, I was reminded of the day I got the journal. It was a present from Harold. He told me that the best way to solve a problem is to write it down. But I don't have problems… do I?

Suddenly the door burst open, causing me to nearly leap out of my chair with fright. "Laila!" A smiling Satine called as she quickly waltzed in, all dressed up in her silver costume for the day's performance.

"Satine, don't do that! You know surprises such as that scare me." I scolded with a hand resting on my still racing heart. Glancing over at the clock, my eyes widened. "What are you doing here? You have to perform soon." Actually, now that I think about it, I really wasn't interested as to why she was here. I liked the state of thought I was in.

"Oh, I just couldn't! Not without telling you the important news Harold has just informed me of!" Satine was far too excited to even notice that I really wasn't in the mood for talking. "Unless of course he's already told you…" Her smile faltered a little, but her eyes never lost their excitement.

I slowly shook my head. "He hasn't told me anything." Why would he tell _me_ something when he has my bubbly older sister?

"Excellent!" Satine clapped her hands together before walking to me "We might have an investor! He's a Duke and he's coming to the Moulin Rouge… tonight!"

I perked my head up. This _was_ pretty good news… well for her anyways. "Oh, Satine, that's wonderful! This could be the big break you've been hoping for!" I tried my best to sound cheerful, but I don't think I succeeded. The words didn't sound right.

"Don't I know it?" Satine's cheerful smile switched into a ravenous one "And I'm sure he'll sign on with us once I'm through with him."

I scrunched my nose with disgust. "Satine, please. I hate it when you do that."

All she did was laugh. "I know."

I rolled my eyes at her before shifting my gaze back to the fire. If she did get her big break, then she'd probably leave this dump of a town and move onto bigger things. Such as being an actress. That leaves her leading spot here _wide_ open. And who would get that spot? Perhaps one of the younger dancers… or perhaps the sister of Satine who knows all the words to her songs, her entire routine, and who could look exactly like her under the right intoxication level. That person would be me. The one who couldn't sing _or _dance.

"Satine, you must go to places! Now!" Marie said storming into the room like a mother does to a child.

"But Marie-" She started, mock disappointment spread across her face.

"No but's. You must go now or forget the whole show altogether!" Marie pointed out of the door.

Satine looked to me, and then back at the door. She likes spending time with me just as much as she does performing, which is a really hard thing to do since she's the star of the show. I enjoy her presence too, just not now. Not when I wanted to be left alone. Satine didn't seem to realize this, but luckily Marie did. She grabbed Satine by the elbow and began dragging her out the door.

Satine turned back to me one last time "Wish me luck!" She flashed one of her perfect smiles before disappearing from my sight.

"Break a leg." I softly said after her. Once again I sat back down to watch the fire. The fire burned whatever remained of the paper. As I watched the fire's glow, something started to stir within my stomach. Something was going to happen tonight. Something besides the Duke, that is. I could just feel it.


	3. Sparkling Diamonds

**Just so you all know, I plan on adding in the songs from the movie because, in all reality, it's part of the movie itself. I've set it up differently than the dialogue, so it shouldn't be too hard to follow. I'm hoping the format of it transfers over because it all looks so pretty on my computer screen.**

**Pop in a review whether it's confusing or not!**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

I waited until the fire had engulfed the entire page before deciding I should probably watch my sister perform. For moral support. She had yet to start, but her voice filled that hallway as I neared the curtain shielding the carnivorous men from the backstage.

Satine: "_The French are glad to die for love..."_

I moved the curtain back to see my sister start the dangerous part of her act: hanging on a swing high off the ground. She's never once fallen, but that doesn't mean I can't worry.

Satine: "_They delight in fighting Duels,_

_ But I prefer a man who lives_

_ And gives expensive… jewels."_

The men erupted into cheers as Satine extended herself and the swing began to lower. Their eyes lit up with lust every time her outstretched hand circled over their face. They all wanted her, but she was instructed to only go for the _'highest bidder'. _None of them knew they wouldn't be allowed to be with my sister tonight. The Duke had already taken her.

Satine: "_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_ But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_ A kiss may be grand,_

_But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat,_

_ Or help you feed your mmmm pussy cat."_

"Oh Satine" I sighed, disgusted by her flaunting. This may be her job, but I hated it.

A man close to my hiding spot heard my complaint and quickly spun his head around. I snapped the curtain shut, hoping he hadn't seen me.

Satine: "_Men grow cold as girls grow old,_

_ And we all lose our charms in the end."_

I peeked out from behind the curtain. The man was still looking over, but I don't think he could see me. This was the first time a man has ever been more interested in me than my sister, and he'd only seen me for a possible few seconds! This fascination only lasted for a few more seconds before his attention was back to Satine. Typical.

Satine: "_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_ These rocks don't lose their shape._

_ Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Someone flashed a diamond in Satine's face. He must've seen a previous performance and knew that she really only responded to these sparkling gems during this particular performance. It was all part of the act.

He's still not going to be with my sister tonight, so he might as well throw that dream away.

Satine: "_Tiffany's."_

Men pushed Satine high into the air. I don't think I'd be able to handle that if I were in her position.

Satine: "_Cartier."_

Once her feet found the ground once more, her eyes spied a man presenting her with roses. I found the gesture sweet, but Satine didn't. Not in her acting mode at least. She walked right up to the man and whacked them out of his hands.

Satine and Diamond Dogs: "'_Cause we are living in a material world,_

_ And I am a material girl."_

After dancing all over one of the men, Satine blew a kiss out to her audience and cried out her famous "Come and get me, boys."

Such a cheesy line, but the men absolutely love it. They march right up to het without a second thought. Then we have the short instrumental break where all the men carry Satine around the entire building. It was all rather comical, really, and I couldn't surpass a small giggle from spilling out of me.

The same man from before took the liberty of turning around to try and find me again. I closed the curtain once more, but this time I caught a brief glimpse of him. All I was really able to see was his short brown hair.

Satine: "_Black Star, Ross core."_

At lease Satine will start her singing up shortly and that man will turn his attentions back to her. With the confidence that he would, I opened the curtain back up.

Satine: "_Talk to me, Harry Zidler, tell me all about it!"_

Unfortunately he was still looking… and this time we made eye contact. He had clear blue eyes. So clear, in fact, that I could almost see my shadowy grey ones reflecting in them.

That was the only difference between Satine and I. We had similar hair color and appeared to be the same height, although I'm sure I was a bit shorter than she. It was just our eyes that set us apart. Hers were blue while mine are grey.

Satine: "_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer."_

We continued to stare, analyzing one another.

Harold and Diamond Dogs: "_But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

I held our eye contact until the man next to him tapped him on the shoulder.

Satine: "_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're…"_

Harold: "_Awful nice!"_

I snapped the curtain shut.

Satine: "_But get that ice or else no dice!"_

Diamond Dogs: _"He's your guy when stock are high,_

_ But beware when they start to descend."_

I'm positive that man will only face this other gentleman for a few second before turning back to me. Except I won't be there this time. I smiled at my accomplishment.

From the other side of the curtain, I could hear the cue for the Diamond Dogs to form a circle around Satine and Harold. They would lift their skirts all around them so as to shield them when they changed. No free looks for those greedy gentlemen.

There wasn't much to do now except wait for Satine's big finish, and therefore wait the man out.

Satine: "'_Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!"_

"_Diamonds… are a… girl's… best… friend!"_

Normally Satine would choose a man to dance with her for the next segment of her performance, but surely these men will still have no luck under that regard. I'm certain Harold has informed Satine of where the Duke was sitting, and so she'd obviously choose him as her dancing partner. However, I don't quite know since I'm sheltered behind this curtain.

"I believe you were expecting me?" I heard Satine say.

One lucky guy gets to dance with my sister, while I get hide behind a curtain. Joy.


	4. Umbrellas are Good at Defending

**Seven reviews and only three chapters! That's basically two per chapter. Thank you so much everyone! I love reading whatever it is you have to say, just do be kind. Just as every other author, I'm trying my best. Ruining the confidence of others is not how people should act towards one another.**

**But now I'm getting too political? Is that the correct word? If you think of a more accurate word you could always, you know, say it in a review. Doesn't matter though. Happy reading! **

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.

"I'm afraid it's ladies choice." I heard Satine proclaim to the dismay of all the men around her. I'm assuming she's picked the Duke to dance with, but, as I mentioned before, I can't say for sure. There's a drape in my way.

The music started up and the disappointed moans of all the men who'd been passed over became prominent. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine their faces. The pictures in my head quickly became ridiculous, and I couldn't help but laugh at my own imagination. In a way, it's cruel, but I was raised in a cruel town. The _'underworld' _as some preferred to call it. Where men could come and spend pockets full of money on multiple women.

It was revolting, yes, but I was used to it. I could _handle_ it, at least.

The sound of the curtain sliding open pulled me out of my negative thinking, but I didn't open my eyes. I was having too much fun with my creativity at the moment, and it was probably just one of our male dancers anyways. They're used to me sitting back here during Satine's performance. So there was really no reason to trouble anyone.

"And who are _you_ going to dance with?" An unfamiliar voice asked me.

My eyes cracked open only to look upon that _same man _who wouldn't stop staring at me. I stumbled back, searching for anything to defend myself with. Someone had forgotten to place their pink umbrella back in the prop room, so I quickly snatched that up. I shakily pointed it at him just in case there was something mischievous on his min. He may not be advancing towards me, but he wasn't leaving either.

"Get out." I spat at him, thankful that my fright hadn't shaken my voice.

"Terribly sorry for startling you, Miss." He said with a smile and ignoring my order. His accent told me he was from America, which was a rarity here at the _Moulin Rouge. _Still, I said nothing back. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alex Martin." He extended a hand. I simply stared at it, not giving him an answer. "Alright then…" He lowered his hand. "Why are you back here?"

"Why are _you _back here?" I angrily repeated the question.

He sighed. "If I give you my reasoning, will you tell me yours?" I nodded, still holding the umbrella between us. "Good. Anyway, I saw you back here and I was curious. I mean, why would such a lovely girl at the _Moulin Rouge_ be back here instead of dancing out there? So I decided to investigate. Did you know that you look almost like the Satine girl out there?"

_This Alex guy must like to talk._ I darkly thought before narrowing my eyes. "She's my sister." I flatly replied. "And to answer your question, I can't perform. I have no talent. The whole system's repulsive anyway."

Silence. He shifted slightly and I tightened my grip on the umbrella. "You know, there's no need to hide yourself that." Alex said, eyeing my _'weapon'_.

"Oh yes there is!" I cried as I brought the umbrella's point closer to his face. "You obviously have something on your mind, otherwise you wouldn't _be here. _Well I'm sorry to inform you that your intentions will not be coming true this evening as I don't participate in the selling of my body."

"Ok, look," He said, irritated with my judgment of his character. "I came here because my brother literally dragged me into this establishment. He says I need to _'live a little' _while I'm still young, but I disagree with him and his piggish ways. Hell, no one here even cares about getting to know someone anymore. They all believe that money is the only way to satisfy themselves."

I lowered my eyes, embarrassed about what I had said. What startled me was that actually believed in the same values. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Tell you what," Alex sighed, letting out his anger. He placed a hand onto my umbrella, which caused me to look back up. I tried pulling it out of his grasp, but he had a firm grip. Now what was I supposed to do? He had my only line of defense in his hand, and I didn't trust him enough to lower the umbrella. "If you tell me your name, I'll forgive you."

I gaped at him. Tell this imposter me name? Please!

Thankfully I was saved by the sound of the rigging lowering Satine's swing, signaling that her show was about to end. "You have to leave. Satine's about to sing again, and once she's done, everyone will be coming back here. It'll happen any minute now!"

He wouldn't let go of the umbrella. Instead he actually began _backing up_, dragging me to the forbidden world of piggish men. "What are you doing? Let go!" I shouted as I tried to pull the umbrella away again.

"Not until you tell me your name." He demanded with a sense of humor in his tone. Did he think this was funny? Because it's not.

I let go of the umbrella. If he wants it so badly, he can have it. There's no _way _I'll ever be stepping out into that mess. To further space myself between the curtain and Alex, I turned to run, but he grabbed my wrist. If he was trying to win my trust, he was failing. "Let go of me! I'm not even supposed to leave backstage!"

He paused, no longer attempting to frighten me into saying my name by pulling me through the curtain. Either he didn't want us to get into any trouble, or he actually respected me enough to not want me casted into that sea of monsters.

"Not until you tell me your name." Alex stated from his perch in the doorway. The curtain fell over one of his shoulders, so I had a clear view of Satine slowly rising up in her swing.

"No." I spat, now clawing at his hand with my nails.

Satine: _"Diamonds…_

_ Diamonds…"_

"Tell me your name." He said softly. I was intrigued by this new gentle tone enough to stop my fighting and look him in the eye.

Satine: _"Square-cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks won't lose their shape._

_ Diamonds…"_

"Please." He begged, both with his eyes and voice. I can't quite explain what came over me in that instant, but something about that 'please' caught my attention. There was something more to this determined young man.

Satine: _Are a girl's..._

_ Best..."_

"Laila." I whispered.

He let go of my wrist and opened his mouth to say something, but something unimaginable caught my eye from behind him; an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Satine was falling, out of her chair, onto the hard surface.

"Satine!" I screamed as I lurched forward to reach her. At this point I didn't care whether anyone saw me or if Harold would kill be for leaving, I _had _to reach my sister! However, for some reason, Alex blocked my way. He wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I banged on his chest. "Please, Alex, I need to get to her! She needs help!" My fear began to form tears in my eyes.

"You're not supposed to go out there, remember?" Alex said, pushing me back behind the curtain.

"But my sister! That has to be my exception." I was fighting him now, trying my best to work my way out.

"You don't know that, Laila."

"Well neither do you! So let me pass!" I shoved passed Alex only to have him drag my back to my original spot.

"I saw someone catch her." He quickly said before I tried anything else. I looked into his face, surprised when I noticed the sadness etched into his features. "I promise." Cautiously, I nodded and he took a step back. "They're coming back right now. Please, just wait here a few moments longer and you'll see here. I must leave you though, before I get caught." With that, he left just as mysteriously as he came.

~.~.~.~.

Alex was right. Chocolat, one of the male dancers, caught Satine when she fell. Harold was able to improvise his way into making it seem like part of the act, so we were save on both accords, respectably. However, I was still shaken. I _knew_ that swing was dangerous, even if Satine had used it many times before without ever falling. I guess, technically, she hadn't fallen this time either. She fainted.

Still, I would not allow her to back out on that thing, that's for certain.

When Chocolat brought my sister back to the dressing room, she seemed to be breathing incorrectly. Marie briefly mumbled that it happens when people faint, but I wasn't entirely sure about that one. Satine was revived by her doing though. Marie had placed a vial under Satine's nose and she immediately awoke.

"Of, these silly costumes" She panted before looking to my worried self. "You're lucky you don't have to wear them, Laila."

"Satine, now's not the time for jokes." I whispered, forcing a smile onto my face. "Save your breath."

"Just a little fainting spell." Marie winked at the two of us just before all the other girls were called to their places. I, along with everyone else in the room, was assured that there was nothing to worry about with Satine's health. There was still something troubling about it though, and the terrible coughing fit she burst out in didn't help.

I tightly clutched her hand as I pulled out one of my handkerchiefs. Putting it to her face, I allowed for my sister to cough as much as she wanted into it until the coughing subsided and she fell into a gentle sleep. Once satisfied, I pulled back the white linen only to find it stained with blood.

"Marie." I breathed, my eyes large and uncertain.

She took one glance at it before snatching the material away from me. "It's only her lipstick, don't look so worried." She quickly explained.

I hoped it was just her lipstick, _prayed _it was. People don't cough up blood. They can't, right? So Marie has to be right. Besides, she wouldn't lie to me. Not about Satine. She's the only true family I have left in this world.


	5. Tap Dancing

After the incident, Satine had to change. I tried to make her rest, but she would have none of it. So now I'm sitting here while Marie changes Satine into a red dress. They're talking about Satine's "real actress" dream, but my mind is somewhere else. I'm thinking about earlier today.

Why did that boy want to know my name so bad? And why did I tell him? I've been regretting the decision ever since. What if he tries to call upon me for....entertainment? Would Harold allow it? I don't think he would, but he's very unpredictable.

"Duckling, are you all right?!" Speak of the Devil, here comes Harold.

"Of course, Harold." Satine reassured, smiling at him through the mirror.

"Thank Goodness." He sighed. Then he changed the subject. "You certainly weaved your magic with the Duke on the dance floor. Didn't she Laila?"

I hadn't seen the dance, I was with Alex. "Oh, uh, yes. Yes, of course she did. She always does." They all stared at me like I was stupid "He looked very....excited to meet up with you later....?" I smiled.

"How do I look?" Satine asked, relieving me of my spotlight. She turned around and showed off her dress. "Smoldering temptress?"

"My little strawberry!" Harold danced over to Satine "How could he resist gobbling you up? Everything's going so well!" Harold happily shouted. Satine let out an excited scream and tackled me in a hug. I couldn't help but be excited for her after that.

* * *

Harold wanted me to meet the Duke before he went up to be with Satine. I protested because I didn't want men getting any ideas, but he said that if I didn't wear anything flashy, then no one would notice me. It's not like I have anything flashy in my closet.

We exited out the back way, and I closely followed Harold into the crowded street in front of the Moulin Rouge. I kept my head down so no one would be able to look at me in the face. When Harold stopped, I was standing in front of two men. One was bald and there was something mysterious about him. The other one was blond with a moustache. He looked impatient and extremely anxious. "Monsieur Duke," Harold said "let me introduce you to Satine's sister, Laila."

I put on a smile and stuck out my hand "Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Duke."

"Oh yes, yes." The Duke quickly replied and waved his hand at me. "But where is Satine?" I dropped my hand. I'm used to being waved off because my sister, but at least those men had the decency to shake my hand. I don't like this Duke.

"Why, she's in the elephant. Waiting for you." Harold happily replied.

"Well, then I- WE, better go to her at once." The Duke said, heading towards the elephant. He was annoying me, but I had to be pleasant so he could help my sister. I put on my smile once more and went up to the Duke. "Slow down, Monsieur Duke. You mustn't rush dear Satine. She's preparing something special for you."

The Duke smiled and tightened the bow around his neck "She is, eh?"

"Oh yes," I said, sucking up to him. I can help Satine get out of here, even though I know I can't "She's been looking forward to this night for a long time."

Smiling, the Duke walked much slower towards the elephant. Harold caught up to me "I told you that you are a good actress."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I'm not going to join your little show. So stop trying."

"I'm not trying. I just hate how you keep putting yourself down." He had a point; I was rather negative towards myself.

The Duke entered the elephant and started up the stairs, and Harold went with him. I was lagging behind; I didn't feel the need to go up into the elephant. "Laila!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Alex, happily running towards me. I really didn't want to see that guy again, so I ducked into the elephant.

Harold was coming down the stairs when I was going up. "No need to go up there, puppet. Satine is already doing her job." He winked. I gave him a disgusted look. How could he be proud of this?

He left the Elephant, but I stayed where I was. I didn't want to leave knowing that there was a guy out there waiting for me. I just wasn't used to that. So I sat on the steps and played with the hem of my dress. Then I saw a pair of shoes on the step below me.

I didn't even need to look up to know that the shoes belonged to Alex. I figured that hiding in an elephant wouldn't stop him. "Now what do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Is it still ladies choice? Or may I choose a dancing partner?" He asked, reaching a hand out.

I stared at it. "I told you, I don't dance."

He sighed and sat down next to me. We were silent until Alex started tapping his feet. He tapped out a pattern, _tap-tap-taptaptap_, then paused. He looked at me, when I did nothing, he repeated the pattern, _tap-tap-taptaptap_. Slowly, I repeated the pattern, _tap....tap....tap-tap-tap_.

Then he did a different pattern, _taptaptap-tap-taptap_. He looked at me. "You can't be serious." I said.

_Taptaptap-tap-taptap_. Alex smiled. Rolling my eyes, I repeated, _taptaptap-tap-taptap_.

Alex started another rhythm, _taptap-taptaptap_, and I repeated,_ taptap-taptaptap_. And again, _tap-taptap-taptaptap_, then I repeat, _tap-taptap-taptaptap_. I laughed; this was actually pretty fun.

Before I knew it, I was up on my feet and dancing next to Alex with the music in the background. Throughout the hallway of the elephant, all you could hear was _tap-tap-taptaptaptap_. I don't know how long we were dancing, but I didn't care. I was having fun for once in my life. Somewhat exhausted, Alex and I sat down, laughing. "You see," he said chuckling "I knew you could dance."

I shoved him on the shoulder. "It's not like I had a choice. You practically begged me to repeat you."

"Yes, but I didn't _make_ you." He pointed out.

"But,-" Suddenly I saw Harold running up the stairs. "Harold, what's wrong?"

He ran between me and Alex, not questioning his presence. "Toulouse and his friends are in the elephant with Satine and the Duke."

"What?" I asked standing up and following Harold, Alex right behind me.


	6. Spectacular Spectacular

**As a heads up, this chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far, but don't panic!! It's mostly the song, even if a fair amount is before the song. I'm sure that if you've seen the movie, it'll go quicker.**

**Also, sorry if the dialog isn't exactly with the movie. I've, sadly, lost my Moulin Rouge movie (not the case, just the disk. Strange, I know) and all I have to work with is my memory and a script I have that sometimes doesn't match the movie.**

**One last thing, I will site all the songs at the end of this story in a little "credits" page because I do not own any of the songs or the movie Moulin Rouge (as in, I didn't create the songs or the movie). I really hope I had to put the somewhere....otherwise, sorry if you read this for nothing :)**

**Enjoy the chapter,**

**~MisticLight**

* * *

"Dear Duke, I'm terribly sorry!" Harold said, bursting into the room. Alex and I followed in after him. I saw the bald man from before sitting outside the room. He didn't seem to mind that we entering, and he didn't get up from his place to see what we were doing. Satine looked at each one of us as entered the room, Alex the longest, before running up to Harold.

"Harold! The Duke knows about the emergency rehearsal." Satine hurriedly said to Harold, pleading with her eyes for Harold to play along. Satine must've done something that got her into trouble. She's always been good at pushing away pressure in order to get out of tough situations.

"Emergency rehearsal?" Alex asked.

"To incorporate the Duke's artistic ideas." Satine said smiling. Although she was smiling, I saw the glare she quickly shot at Alex.

"Audrey will be delighted." Harold said, also seeing the glare and trying to change the subject.

"Audrey left." Said Toulouse, the really short man.

"What?" Harold and I said together. The only writer in this town is, sadly, Audrey. Where could they have gotten a new writer? It was then that I noticed a man standing next to Toulouse.

"Cat's out of the bag!" Satine shouted "The Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work." Then she leaned in towards Harold. "That's why he's so keen to invest." She smiled.

"Invest?" Harold registered the word then creepily smiled and turned towards the Duke. "Invest! Oh yes, invest! You can't blame me for hiding young...." We didn't know the boys name.

"Christian." Toulouse said before Harold covered him up with "Christian away."

"I'm way ahead of you, Zidler." The Duke annoyingly said.

"Duke, let's go to my office and peruse the paperwork." Harold smiled and motioned for the Duke to follow, but he didn't move. "What's the story?" He asked.

The Duke happily watched as we all panicked. How are we all supposed to create a story on the spot? Even if we did, each one of us is going to have a different idea that won't make sense with someone else's. Let the fun and games begin.

"Well, the story's about...." Harold broke the silence, but he couldn't seem to come up with anything more "Toulouse?" Now the spot light was on Toulouse. He's always been somewhat creative, but I don't know what he'll do now.

"The story is....The story is about...." Toulouse started panicking "It's about...."

"It's about love!" The young boy, Christian, said, saving Toulouse.

"Love?" The Duke sounded disgusted.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles." Christian said this while looking straight at my sister. I wonder if he was the reason this whole ordeal is taking place.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Toulouse happily proclaimed. Everything he creates has to be set in Switzerland.

"Switzerland?" The Duke fearfully said.

"Exotic Switzerland!" Harold quickly said.

These ideas were terrible. Someone needed to come up with a better idea before the Duke left. I looked around the room and noticed a common theme. "India! India! It takes place in India!" I quickly said, hoping that answer was better than the story taking place anywhere in Switzerland.

Christian nodded at me, and continued on with the story. "And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in the world." He said this while walking over to Satine. Then he turned to the Duke "But her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah!" I have a feeling that he's about to tell the tale of how Satine got into trouble with the Duke. He's practically casting the play with characters in this very room. Satine was the courtesan and the Duke was the evil maharajah.

"To save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharajah, but on the night of the seduction she mistakes a penniless....a penniless...." Christian somewhat motioned to himself, maybe meaning that he was the penniless something, before picking up a sitar laying on the floor. "Sitar player for the maharajah and falls in love with him! He wasn't trying to trick her or anything!" He quickly added, making eye contact with Satine. "He was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play."

"And I will play the penniless tango-dancing sitar player." The Argentinean said, taking the sitar from Christian. The Argentinean suffers from narcolepsy, which is when someone randomly falls asleep. This usually doesn't affect his acting to bad, but it's still frustrating when he randomly falls asleep in the middle of something important. "He will sing like an eagle, but dance like the devil."

"Yes, alright, and what happens next?" Asked the Duke

"The sitar player and the courtesan must hide their love." Christian said

"But," Alex said, deciding to add to the story "the sitar player's sitar is magical. It only speaks the truth." That was actually pretty creative.

"And I will play the sitar!" Toulouse said, grabbing the sitar. It makes sense since he is the shortest one here. Toulouse faced my sister "You are beautiful." Then he faced me "You are hidden." The sad thing is, it's mostly true. Toulouse then faced Harold "You are ugly." Then he faced the Duke "And you-" All at once, everyone covered up Toulouse's mouth. We didn't want him mocking the Duke.

The Duke backed up a little, then hesitantly, he said "And he gives the game away, eh?" We all praised the Duke on his correct guess. Then someone from behind me said "Tell him about the cancan!"

"The tantric cancan-" Christian started, but Harold pushed him away.

"-Is an erotic, spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, vibrant, wiled, Bohemian spirit that the whole production embodies, Duke!"

"What does that mean?" The Duke asked Harold.

"The show will be a magnificent, opulent, tremendous, stupendous, gargantuan bedazzlement! A sensual ravishment. It will be…."

From behind, I heard someone start playing the piano. Harold went up to the Duke and constantly circled the Duke. I stayed in a clump with everyone else.

Harold: _Spectacular, spectacular!_

_No words in the vernacular._

_Can describe this great event._

_You'll be dumb with wonderment._

_Returns are fixed at ten percent._

_You must agree that's excellent._

_And on top of your fee,_

Everyone: _You'll be involved artistically._

We all started slowly walking towards the Duke, who looked at us like we were crazy. Eventually, he found a chair to sit on.

Everyone: _So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years._

_So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years._

Toulouse: _Elephants,_

Alex: _Bohemians,_

Harold: _Indians,_

Satine: _And Courtesans,_

Laila: _Acrobats,_

Argentinean: _And juggling bears,_

Toulouse: _Exotic Girls,_

Everyone: _Fire-eaters!_

_Musclemen,_

_Contortionists._

_Intrigue, danger,_

Toulouse: _And romance._

Everyone: _Electric lights, machinery,_

_And all that electricity! _

_So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years._

_So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years!_

We had circled the Dukes chair and were now down on our knees, except for Toulouse, inching away from the Duke.

Everyone: _Spectacular, spectacular,_

_No words in the vernacular._

_Can describe this great event,_

_You'll be dumb with wonderment._

We pointed at the Duke, and rushed to grab something that resembled India. I found two cufflinks that fit on my wrists. I stood next to Satine, and we danced up and down together. I couldn't see what Alex ended up grabbing.

Everyone: _The hills are alive,_

_With the sound of music._

Everyone threw their prop somewhere on the floor and bounced up and down. The Duke was somewhat dancing along with us.

Everyone: _So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years._

We all ran towards the Duke and picked his chair up.

_So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years._

And pose. Christian, Harold, and the Argentinean were holding up Satine in the front. I posed in the back with Alex. His hands were wrapped around me while I put my hands on his chest and popped my right leg up. I barely know Alex, but this pose made me feel....warm inside.

"Yes, but what happens in the end?" The Duke asked. He had to make it difficult.

Everyone looked at one another and got to work. We created a stage, with lights, and somewhat devised a plot line for the end. Toulouse put the last light in front of the stage, and we pulled him back. Christian went out onto our stage as Satine and the Argentinean took their places at center stage. Alex and I drew the curtains back when Christian started to sing again.

Christian: _The Courtesan and sitar man_,

_Are pulled apart by an evil plan._

Satine: _But in the end, she hears his song._

Christian and Alex: _And their love is just too strong._

Again, Christian looked at Satine, and Satine looked back at him. They were making a lot of eye contact. I looked over to see what Alex was doing, but he was already looking straight at me. When he saw that I was looking over, he smiled. I smiled back, but the moment was ruined when I heard the most terrible voice in the world.

The Duke: _It's a little bit funny,_

_This feeling inside._

He was, failing at, making a seductive face at Satine. This guy is just an awkward man, and I don't like him at all.

Everyone:_ So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years!_

Christian: _The sitar player's secret song,_

_Helps them flee the evil one._

Laila: _Though the tyrant rants and rails,_

_It is all to no avail._

Harold came out from behind a screen and, to the Dukes humor, shouted, "I am the evil maharajah! You will not escape!" We all bowed down to him.

"Oh Harold!" Satine said, sitting up, "No one could play it like you could!"

"No ones going to." He said as if Satine should already know that.

Everyone: _So exciting, _

_We'll make them laugh,_

_We'll make them cry._

_So delighting-_

"And in the end, should someone die?" The Duke somewhat sang. We all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. So we just moved on. Toulouse was now up by the Duke.

Everyone: _So exciting_

_The audience will stomp and cheer._

_So delighting,_

_It will run for fifty years!_

We held onto the "years," and paired up. Each pair went up to the Duke and fanned away. The first pair was the bald composer and the bearded man. The second pair Harold and the Argentinean. The third pair was Satine and Christian. And the last group was Alex and I. We then went into our final pose, where Alex, Harold, and I helped hold the background together. Toulouse put an elephant mask on the bald man from outside and climbed on top of him.

"Generally, I like it." The Duke said. We all cheered and rushed up to him. We had our investor.


	7. You Can't Ignore Love

**Oh yes, did I tell you guys that I need to add songs into this with Laila and Alex? I mean, it take place during the movie **_**Moulin Rouge**_**, which is a musical. So enjoy the little songs I put in. I plan on doing a little mash of songs the next chapter, maybe. It'll kind of be like the Elephant Love Medley.**

**Anyway, you'll probably recognize the song (I don't wanna give away the song). Keep in mind; it's the slower version of that song (which is the newer version of it).**

* * *

The Duke was investing, and the Moulin Rouge was safe. I stayed with Satine after everyone left and helped her change into her red dress again. We sat on her bed in silence. I thought she was going to drill me with questions about Alex, but she only asked one. "Who was that boy with you?" She didn't say it in a fierce, concerned way, but rather, a gentle way. Something else was on her mind.

"His name is Alex. He saw me watching your performance earlier today." The less she knew about him actually coming back stage, the better. Before, I didn't want to see him, but ever since he looked at me during our invention of the play, he hasn't been able to get out of my head. Every time I think about him, my heart picks up, my stomach want to fly out of my chest, and I get tingly everywhere on my body. I've never experienced this emotion before. Am I falling for Alex?

It wasn't until I pulled myself out of my thoughts of Alex that I realized that Satine hadn't spoken a word since she asked the question. "Satine?"

She sighed. I guess I pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Laila," she said falling back onto her bed "you're lucky."

I lay back on the bed as well and propped myself up on my elbow so I was facing her. "Why in the world would you say that?" If anything, she was the lucky one.

She turned her head. "You can fall in love."

That took me by surprise. Why on earth would she be thinking about love? "What are you talking about?"

"I can't fall in love, but you can. I'm probably going to be bound to the Duke for the rest of my life." There was no trace of emotion on her face.

"You can fall in love if you want, Satine. You can't stop love."

"But love can stop me." Satine whispered. She turned her face away from me. Sadly enough, she was right. If she fell in love, then no one would see her. We'd probably live on the streets. The Duke would ruin her acting career. He might even kill the person she loved.

Then I realized that she must be in love with Christian. That would explain all the eye contact they made with each other. "Satine, don't let Christian slip through your fingers."

She whipped her head around. She was surprised at first, but then she smiled. I smiled back, and got off of the bed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." I quietly left the room.

* * *

I slowly walked down the stairs in the elephant. My thoughts drifting from Alex, to Satine's dilemma, and then back to Alex. I shouldn't have been surprised to see him waiting at the bottom, but I was anyway. It's a little creepy, how he keeps following me and such, but I'm sure there's some reason….I hope there's a reason.

When Alex saw me, he lit up in a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I do that a lot now. We walked towards each other, the rest of the world not seeming to exist. "Hello again." I said once we met.

"Hi." He said back. We stared into each other's eyes until I was to embarrassed to look anymore.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Alex asked. I looked back at him like he was crazy. It was pretty late at night, and nothing would be opened. "It doesn't matter where. You can pick the place. It can be your favorite place. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

I blushed. No one had ever cared about what I wanted to do. Let alone, what I cared about. "Everything's closed, Alex." I said not meeting his eyes. I walked over and sat up against the apartments across from the elephant. Alex sat down beside me. "I want to know more about you."

I rolled me eyes and began my very short life story. "Well, I've lived here my entire life with Satine. She's my older sister, by the way. I don't know when our parents died, but Harold took us in. Marie kind of did, too. Satine's always loved the stage, and has shown it, if you couldn't tell. I've always had a secret love of the stage, but I don't tell anyone because I don't want to be part of the Moulin Rouge. I just don't like the way it works." I brought my legs to my chest and put my head on them. "Your turn."

"All right, all right." Alex said, looking up at the sky. "I live in America, New York to be exact. My mother's heart is still ticking, which can sometimes be a bad thing. My dad died when I was little. The building he worked in suddenly collapsed on him. His co-workers told me that he made sure everyone was out before he even tried to leave. I always imagined my dad as a superhero when I was little. My mom says I even invented little stories about him saving the day when I was younger. I'd fly around with a cape and pretend to be my dad."

I laughed. I could picture little Alex flying around his backyard, being a superhero. "I'm an architect." Alex continued once my laughter died down "I came to France so I could bring some of the French style back to America. My brother insisted on coming with me, and that's when he saw the poster for the Moulin Rouge."

A million questions buzzed in my head, but one needed to be answered. "Why do you keep following me? And where is your brother?" Ok, two questions.

Alex laughed. "Oh him, he went back to America." He stopped laughing and looked, almost, embarrassed about what he was about to say. "He dragged me to the Moulin Rouge….a month ago. When he took me that first time, I saw you behind the curtain when Satine came out. A few days later, he took me again. Again, I saw you poke your head out when Satine did her performance. After a while, I started coming back by myself every other day because you just wouldn't get out of my mind. I even looked forward to Satine coming out. Not so I could see her, but so I could you. Do you know how long it's taken me just to sum up the courage to go backstage and actually talk to you?"

Blushing, I shook me head. "A _long_ time." He said, dragging out the 'long'. "I only wish I'd done it sooner."

I reached for his hand, but I quickly pulled it back. I wanted to reach out to him, but something was holding me back. Alex saw my hand movement. "What are you thinking about? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I say that….that…. something," I took sighed "I wanna hold your hand." Alex looked a little confused.

Laila: _I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Embarrassed, I stopped. When I looked at Alex, his face was lit up. He looked straight at me and smiled. I noticed he smiles a lot when I'm with him, and I do the same. Alex stood up, and pulled me up as well.

Alex: _Oh, please, say to me,_

_You'll let me be your man._

Laila: _And, please, say to me,_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_Now let me hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

I reached for his hand, and, happily, he took it. He grabbed my other hand as well.

Alex: _And when I touch you I feel happy, inside._

Laila:_ It's such a feeling,_

_That my love,_

_I can't hide._

Alex: _I can't hide._

Laila and Alex:_ I can't hide._

Laila:_ Yeah you, got that something,_

_I think you'll understand._

Alex:_ When I feel that something,_

_I wanna hold your hand,_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Laila:_ I wanna hold your hand._

Laila and Alex:_ I wanna hold._

_Your._

_Hand._

We sat back down on the wall we were at before, my left hand locked with his right. I put my head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars. I didn't want this night to end.

Even though I was looking at the stars, I swore I saw someone climbing up the tale of the elephant; but when I looked again, no one was there.


	8. It All Started With An Umbrella

Music montage!! I'm so sorry if this turns out cheesy, I just have a strange feeling that it will. Putting music together is not my forte. And I can be a pretty cheesy person.

Anyway, for now on, if you are curious as to what song I'm using for what part, feel free to ask me. You may also want to quote the lyric that I use so I can give you the right song. Also, I may have to change a few words here and there in order for it to fit the time period/make more sense.

* * *

Alex started playing with my hair. I liked the feeling. I loved how my hair lifted up with his hands and slowly floated down, sometimes tickling my neck. What is it that makes this feel so good? It wasn't because Alex was doing it. Satine's played with my hair and it's felt just as good. I liked it better when Alex played with my hair, though. He did it slower, and therefore it was more enjoyable. Alex accidentally almost pulled out a little strand of his hair, which made me shiver. Alex stopped. "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm just thinking."

"So you shiver when you're thinking?"

I lifted my head up and looked at his smiling face. Our faces were so close, and I wanted to kiss him. But we just met. But I want to kiss him. Oh why does my mind do this to me? It always distracts me from doing things. It's like there's a separate person in my head who doesn't want me to do anything except talk to it.

I backed away and sat across from him. "I need to tell you what I've been thinking the past few, I don't know, hours maybe?" Alex nodded, silently encouraging me to continue. "I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you," I shrugged "Dropping so quickly. Maybe I should, keep this to myself." I said quickly, biting my lip "Wait until I know you better." I mumbled, and then sighed once I realized that I was arguing to myself out loud. "I am trying not to tell you," I looked away "but I want to!" I snapped my head back towards him, putting my hands on his shoulder. "I scared of what you'll say." I whispered "And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling." I closed my eyes. "But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."

Alex was analyzing my thinking process. I couldn't tell if he thought I was crazy, or just bad at expressing my thoughts. I took a deep breath.

Laila: _I've been spending all my time,_

_Just thinking 'bout you._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I think I'm falling for you._

Suddenly, a feeling of bliss erupted throughout my body. "Alex! I don't know what happened, but there's something bubbling inside of me that just makes me want sing!" He looked confused. I sighed and giggled.

Laila: _It starts in my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose._

_Wherever it goes, I always know,_

_That you make me smile,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Wherever you go._

I looked down at my hands, a little embarrassed, but glad I'd told him. I saw his hands grab mine. I looked up into his clear blue eyes.

Alex: _Laila you're all that I want,_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms._

_I'm findin' it hard to believe,_

_We're in haven._

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart,_

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_We're in heaven._

I smiled and looked down at our hands touching. Moments before I had been begging him to hold my hand, and now we just didn't seem to stop. Alex pulled me onto my feet.

Laila:_ If I give my heart to you,_

_I must be sure from the very start,_

_That you would love me more and more._

"Laila, if that's what you want, I want it to." He squeezed my hands. I know he means well by that, but I don't want to control him.

Laila: _If I trust in you,_

_Oh please, don't run and hide._

Alex put his finger on my lips. "I promise never to run away from you." I backed away from him, and looked once more into his eyes.

Alex: _And I won't hesitate no more, no more,_

_It cannot wait I'm sure,_

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our Time is short,_

_This is out fate, I'm yours._

I smiled at him.

Laila and Alex: _I'm so glad I found you,_

_I love being around you!_

_You make it easy,_

_It's easy as 1 2,_

_1234,_

_There's only 1 thing,_

_2 do,_

_3 words,_

_4 you!_

Laila:_ I love you_

Laila and Alex:_ There's only 1 way,_

_2 say,_

_Those 3 words,_

Laila: _That's what I'll do._

_I love you._

Again, we stared at each other. Again, our faces were close. And again, my mind was having a battle over whether or not to kiss him.

Alex:_ If you're ever gonna kiss me,_

_It had better be tonight._

_While the music is still playing,_

_And the stars are bright._

And I did. I kissed him right there, in the middle of the street, between an apartment building and a giant elephant. I've never kissed anyone before, so I guess I can say it felt like I was flying. My feet weren't on the ground, and I was on a cloud. Floating up into the night sky. I felt like I was glowing just like the stars above us. I don't know if that was because it was my first kiss, or if it was because I was in love.

I never knew that I could fall in love. Me: the lesser of two sisters. The one who always hides behind herself, and has battles inside her mind. And whom do I fall in love with? A handsome, young man from America who loves me because I'm not my sister. Who loves me because I have internal battles with my mind. Who loves me because I have a hard time expressing myself. He knew all about me before he even knew my name. I only wish I'd know him before. And to think, our relationship all started with an Umbrella.


	9. Perfect

As it turns out, Satine and I both fell in love at the same night. She fell for a writer and I fell for an architect. Unlike my sister, all Alex and I did was kiss. We didn't go any farther than that.

The next morning, Satine ran into my room wearing only her bathrobe. She was excited about telling me about Christian. "He told me that no one could live a life without love, even if they tried to. Except, he said it differently, more poetic like. He has such a way with words, despite the fact that he's a writer."

She was already jumping up and down about her night, and when I told her about mine, she exploded. "Oh Laila! You would fall for the foreigner!" She squealed then attacked me with a hug. "Everything is so perfect! We're both in love, and we're about to take part in the Moulin Rouge's greatest adventure yet: a play. What are you going to do for it? Acting? Backstage? Oh, oh! You should be my understudy!"

"Satine, Satine! Calm down!" I laughed, "You're going way to fast!"

"I'm just so happy, Laila." She sighed and fell onto my bed "I've never been happier. It may have seemed that I was, but I promise you, I've never been happier than what I am right now."

I sat down next to Satine. "Satine, I have the exact same feeling."

We were silent, both probably thinking about our lover. Suddenly Satine sprang up "Are you doing the play or not?"

"Don't worry, Satine" I laughed "I plan to. I was thinking maybe costumes or something."

Satine gasped "That's the perfect job for you! You'd be so good at it! You're really creative with stuff like that."

"Satine, I don't even know how to sew."

She was quiet. "Do it anyways." Then her eyes suddenly became bright "You should make Alex help with the performance. He's an architect, right? So he could help with the set." She got really close to my face "He could design it." She backed away and started dancing all over my room. "I'm so brilliant!"

"I'll run it by him."

"No!" She suddenly stopped "It'll be to late! Harold will already have a team assembled. I'll go talk to Alex and you can talk to Harold."

"Why can't I talk to Alex? Harold likes you better, anyway."

Satine put her finger in my face. "Don't you dare say Harold likes me more!" She scolded me, and then smiled "I'll talk to Alex because you'll have enough time later." She winked than ran out my door before I could do anything to protest. I picked up my pillow and tried to throw it at her before she left my room, but she was too fast. I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed.

* * *

I walked down the long hallway to Harold's office. I don't go to his office much. It's dark and stuffy in there, but aren't all places that you don't like going into?

I reached his door and took a deep breath. I reached my hand out to knock, but the door swung open. I snapped my hand back and looked down at it. My hand was almost cut off because of that door. I held my wrist and looked at who opened the door. Out came the Duke and his bald bodyguard. The Duke was smirking at me. I straightened my back, put on a smile, and nodded towards him "Monsieur Duke." I don't like him.

He nodded back towards me. That was the only acknowledgment he gave me before walking down the hallway. I marched into Harold's office and sat down at the chair on the opposite end of his desk.

"Why hello Laila." He greeted me cheerfully "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering about the play." I started

"Did you wish to join?"

"Yes, I'd like to be part of the costume committee." Harold scribbled something down on a piece of paper "But that's not why I'm here."

Harold stopped his scribbling and put down his pen. "Go on."

"Yesterday, I met someone who would be perfect for designing the set for the play. He's and architect from America."

"And where did you meet this American fellow, hmmmm?"

"At the Moulin Rouge." I said without thinking what that could mean for him. Harold had his eyebrow raised. "Oh, no. No. Not that way." I quickly assured him. I really wish Satine would have talked to Harold, it would've so much easier to explain. "I meant it was near the Moulin Rouge. He's a friend, nothing more." I'll fill Harold in later.

Harold studied me before picking up his pen and scribbling once more. "Alright, Laila, you can have your wish. He can help, but with the design only."

I ran to the other side of the desk and hugged Harold. "Oh thank you, Harold! This is one of the nicest things you've ever done for me!"

I let go and headed towards the door. "One last thing, puppet." I spun around "Don't do something you'll regret later."

"I won't. Promise." I smiled and left his office.

* * *

Later that evening, we had a short meeting. Everyone involved in the upcoming play was there. Harold simply told everyone that the dance hall would be transformed into a theater. I stood next to Alex, our hands laced together, while Harold droned on. I didn't pay attention to much of what he said, until a wrecking ball came crashing through the wall and nearly killed Harold. He simply stood back up and shouted, "The show must go on!" I hope he doesn't keep that line.

After the meeting, Satine invited Alex and myself to dinner at Christian's apartment. Christian lead us through his entire thinking process. "Mad with jealousy, the evil maharajah forces the courtesan to tell the sitar player that she doesn't love him." Then he changed his voice to mimic the Argentinean. It was a pretty good match. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." Back to normal, Christian continues "Says the sitar player, throwing money at her feet and leaving the kingdom!"

Christian went to the ledge of his balcony. We all reached out to him and shouted "No!" before he came back and we all started laughing uncontrollably. The wine helped with that. "But a life without love," Satine giggled "That's terrible!"

Christian leaned over Satine. I focused my gaze on my hands. I don't like watching this stuff. "Wait! That's my part!" I heard Toulouse shout, "That's my part, Christian! Don't you dare!"

I leaned on Alex's shoulder. "This is insane." He whispered to me. I traced the lines in his hands and nodded my head. "I love it." He continued. I could almost feel the smile that formed on his face. Then there was a pillow in my face.

"Laila, pay attention!" Satine shouted.

I threw the pillow back at her. "Oh, and you were paying attention? I think not."

She waved her hand at me. "Fine, fine. But I need you to think of something that the magical sitar can say so that the sitar player and the courtesan can live happily ever after."

"Why can't Christian do it?" I pouted

"He can't think of anything, can you dear?" Christian smiled and shook his head.

"Have any ideas?" I asked Alex

"I'm only good at inventing buildings and such."

I thought for a while, all eyes were on me. "What about, 'he's trying to kill you'?"

"No, this needs to be the one line the audience remembers." Christian said. I could tell he was trying to think of something too.

I started to laugh. "I have an idea, but it's a little cheesy."

Satine threw the pillow back at me. "Out with it!"

"Alright, alright." I said, settling myself. "What about 'the greatest think you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return'?" The room was silent.

"Laila, that's perfect!" Christian said, getting up and pulling me off the couch. He twirled me around the room, with everyone laughing. He spun me back onto the couch, making me almost fall on top of Alex. I ended up landing with my head in his lap. "Where'd you learn to dance so well?"

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Well," I made eye contact with Alex "I did a little practice." Alex and I laughed before Toulouse poured everyone another glass of wine.


	10. Not So Perfect

The next few weeks were all magical. They were all perfect. It seemed as if I were dreaming all this time. I couldn't believe that I could be this happy. I guess that's just what happens when you're in love.

Lucky for me, I was allowed to show my love for Alex. We could walk about the Moulin Rouge, hand in hand. Cuddle whenever we wanted to. As for Satine and Christian, they had to hide their love. They would go into a room and "rehearse lines", but I'm sure everyone knew what they were actually doing. Everyone, that is, except the Duke and Harold. The Duke tried hard to have Satine to himself. He finally settled on allowing Christian to come so that they could actually rehearse lines.

Alex or I would lead the Duke to where Christian and Satine were "rehearsing" so that we could somewhat warn them. We knocked a certain way so that they knew to stop what they were doing and pretend to rehearse. That way they had a less chance of getting caught. I didn't come up with that idea, Alex did. He felt bad for them.

As for costumes, I learned sewing is harder than it looks. I've poked my fingers about a million times already. I'm positive that every costumes has at least one drop of my blood on it.

The best part of the day is in the evenings. Every day, after I had finished with my costumes for the day, Alex showed me his plans for the set. "There will be two huge doors that will be opened not by the actors, but by these tiny machines inside of it." He said this particular evening as I sat on top of his little work desk.

I analyzed at the sketch he handed me. "So there won't be any strings pulling them opened?"

He shook his head. "Nope, just the little gears inside of it." He pointed to a little drawing near the edge of the paper. It was a bunch of little circle things that connected to each other. "We use this back in America all the time."

I handed the sketch back. "Tell me about America."

"Oh, well, it's nothing special." He stared into my eyes "It's nothing compared to what I've seen here in Paris."

"Oh." I said looking down at my hands, blushing a little.

"But we do have this park in New York." I looked up. "In the winter you can ice skate there. Have you ever been ice skating?" I shook my head. "Well, maybe I should take you sometime and teach you." He winked at me.

"Alex!" An angry gentleman yelled as he rushed into the room "Get over here and fix these stupid pillars you insisted on having!" Then he noticed me. "And don't bring her this time! I don't want a repeat of last time."

I blushed while Alex sheepishly smiled at the man. Last time, I leaned against what I thought was a wall…. until it fell over. It was the wall that the door Alex was talking about would go into. It wasn't a huge set back, but it was more work for those men nonetheless.

"I have to go." He said kissing my forehead and rushing out the door. I got off of his desk and straightened my dress. When I looked up, Alex was standing in the door once more.

"What are you doing?" I scolded

He held up his hand and shouted down the hallway "I forgot something, I'll be right there." He ran up to me and kissed me full on the lips. I about melted.

I didn't want to, but I had to shove him off after a while. "I don't want you getting in trouble." He slipped his hand off of my waist and walked backwards towards the door. I waved both my hands at him. "Go." I giggled. Then he rounded the door.

I waited a few seconds before leaving the room. I didn't want him to get distracted, even if it was for my benefit.

I wondered around the hallway until I found Harold. He usually found something for me to do. To my surprise, I found him talking to the Duke, and he didn't look please. I quickly scanned the hall below us, no sign of Satine and Christian. _Uh-oh._

"I know her works important," The Duke was saying as I approached "But she's always at it with that writer! If I don't see her tonight, I'm leaving!" Leaving would be bad.

I quickly scanned the halls above us and saw Satine and Christian together. When I looked down at the Duke, he was about to do the same thing. "Monsieur Duke!" I said, trying to distract him "there are lots of lines, you know. She needs to practice tonight so that the performance can be absolutely perfect. This way you might be able to get more money back than what you spent on this production." I had to plead Satine's case, I loved seeing her happy.

The Duke wasn't satisfied, I could tell. "No, Duke" Harold said "I'll insist Satine take the night off." He turned and gave me a sharp look "We _both_ will."

The Duke looked at me. I slowly nodded. I didn't want to, but there was no choice. "Alright," The Duke replied, finally satisfied "Eight o'clock then." He turned on his heels and walked down the stairs.

Harold stormed passed me at that same moment. "Where are you going?" I ran after him.

"I'm setting Satine straight."

"Why, she's not doing anything wrong. She's just practicing!"

Harold spun on his heals. "I see them!" He yelled in my face and pointed toward Satine and Christian. I had never seen Harold so angry, and I feared what he was planning on doing.

"But Harold." I quietly pleaded. It did no good; he stormed off again. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Harold, no! She's so happy! She's never been happier, ever! Please don't do this!"

Harold shook his arm free and headed up the stairs. I grabbed onto his foot. Pathetic, I know.

Harold shook his leg, causing his foot to hit me on the side of the head. I fell down the few steps that we had taken. Harold pulled my hair so that I was on my feet. "Laila, don't interfere." He pushed me down the hall and continued up the stairs. I slid down the wall in shock. He's never done anything this violent to anyone, ever.

I don't know how long I sat there. I remember Harold coming back down the stairs a few minutes later. He stopped to look at me before walking away. I could tell he was sorry, but he thought I deserved what he had done.

I also remember Alex talking to me, even though I can't remember his words. He knew something happened, and it was killing him that he didn't know what it was. He sat next to me and held me close. A few men tried to make him go back to work, but he didn't move. He knew something was wrong. Eventually, the men stopped coming. I guessed they figured he was done for the day

Suddenly, I got this strange feeling. A feeling like something was wrong. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling just got bigger. I stood up, Alex followed. I went up the stairs, holding Alex's hand. I don't know where I was going, but something was telling me where to go.

It wasn't long before I found Satine lying on the floor. Panic took place of the shock immediately. I dropped Alex's hand and ran over towards her. "Satine!" I shouted as I shook her lifeless body. I looked at Alex "Get some help!" I screamed at him.

I put my head to Satine's chest to see if I could hear a heart beat. I could hear one. "Satine, please hold on." I whispered to her as I cradled her. I felt like crying, I wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. I guess I felt like I needed to be strong for both Satine and myself. Like if I cried, then she would die.

Or maybe I was saving my tears because something worse was about to happen. I looked at Satine's face, hoping that her eyes would suddenly flash open. I closed my eyes and rocked her "Don't go! Please!" I whispered.


	11. Imperfect

The doctor came, followed by Alex and Chocolat. The Doctor did a brief checkup to Satine before ordering Chocolat to do something. I couldn't catch the doctors' words. Nothing was making sense.

Chocolat tried to take Satine away, but I couldn't understand why. Seeing the determination in my eyes, Chocolat looked to the Doctor. He crouched down. "She must be moved. Or she'll die." I could only see his mouth move, but I heard no words.

I felt my arms being pried from Satine. As soon as they were away from Satine, Chocolat grabbed Satine and quickly took her to her dressing room. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper. Even though I could picture the tears flowing from my eyes, nothing happened.

My hands were released. I turned around; Alex was standing by quietly. He didn't know what I was going to do next, but I could tell by his eyes that he would follow me. Whatever stupid thing I may do next. But what I wanted to do most was see Satine.

I looked down the hallway to where Satine's room was. The entire hallway seemed to get longer. I squeezed my eyes shut, to stop the hallway from growing. I felt the warmth of Alex's hand in mine. I opened my eyes; the hallway was back to normal.

"We'll get through this together." Alex said, seeming to read my mind. I nodded and took the first steps towards Satine's room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I quietly rapped on the door. I heard a shuffle of feet followed by the door slightly opening. It was the doctor from before "What do you want?" he snapped

I picked a point slightly above his head to focus on "I want to see my sister." My voice sounded louder in my head than it had aloud.

"You can't. Now if you'll excuse me-."

Alex put his foot in the doorway as I slide down the wall next to the door. "Why can't she?" he said a little to harsh "Just look at her." Alex motioned to my pitiful self, curled up into a ball leaning against the wall.

The doctor looked at me then at Alex's stern expression. He sighed, "I don't want her to see Satine this way." The doctor paused. I heard him whisper to Alex "She's shaken up enough already."

Alex turned so his back was facing me. He and the doctor whispered while my mind drifted. All I want to do is hold Satine's hand through whatever she may be going through. I want to be able to tell her that I was there, even if she couldn't hear me. I want to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. How hard is that?

Alex sat down beside me. I looked up at him, showing little emotion. "He won't let you in." I could tell it pained him to say that to me. I hated hurting him. I gently touched his shoulder and looked him squarely in the eye. "Thank you." I whispered.

Alex pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be fine." He whispered into my hair. Alex knew just what to do in situations like this. He made me feel safe and seemed to create a world where nothing bad could ever happen.

I lifted my head and looked straight into Alex's blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, I decided to say what I've been thinking about for the past few days. "Alex….I love you."

At first, all Alex did was stare back at me. Feeling embarrassed, I looked down at my nervous hands. After what seemed like years, Alex took a deep breath. I looked up, silently hoping to hear those same three words said back at me.

"How do you know?" He muttered.

How was I going to explain this to him? I leaned my head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. I can't exactly think of a way to define love. I looked Alex in the eyes once more. I suddenly knew what to say. I smiled, and hope that I was right with my quickly thought of explanation.

Laila: _L is for the way you look at me,_

_O is for the only once I see,_

_V is very, very extraordinary,_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore._

What is it about love that makes everyone embarrassed? I have to force myself to just look at Alex once more. What I saw on his face wasn't anger or embarrassment, but compassion. He smiled at me, letting me know that I had defined love in a believable way. I smiled back at him and put my head on his shoulder.

Alex lifted my head up and tenderly kissed my lips. I felt myself blushing the whole time.

Suddenly, the door opened. Alex and I quickly separated as the doctor came out of Saltine's room, a grave expression upon his face. I shot up and ran towards the door. "Is something wrong, doctor?" I clasped my hands, praying for the best. The doctor looked at his feet. Both Marie and Harold walked out of the room, also with a grave expression. Funny. I don't remember them even going in.

When I looked back at the doctor, he was shaking his head. "She'll be back to her normal self by tomorrow morning. At the earliest, that is." He calmly explained

Good news! I almost screamed with delight, until I remembered the grave expressions. Before I could ask the doctor anymore questions, he turned on his heels and left. Something wasn't right, but all I cared about right now was Satine. I quickly rushed to Satine's bedside, forgetting about my previous concerns.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I woke up the next morning in Satine's room, on the side of her empty bed. I remember drifting off to sleep while holding Satine's hand, waiting for her to wake up. There was a note on her comforter that had my name on it.

_Laila, don't worry. I'm feeling fine. I've just gone to see Christian. See you soon._

_Love always, Satine_

I smiled at the note, she knows me so well. I placed the note on a nearby table, but as I did so, some papers fell to the ground. I quickly gathered them together, and read the top paper to see what and whose they may be. It was a letter to Alex.

So you were able to get that one girl (Laila? Was that her name?) to fall in love with you? So I guess I have to pay for the train tickets. Once you get her to actually say "I Love You" then you will officially win our little bet, and I will pay for part two. Remember, the latest train you can take is the evening train on Friday. I'll be waiting for you once you get off the train. I wouldn't blame you for waiting until the last possible train. There are so many girls there for you to get with. Have fun while it lasts, brother!

_James_

The letter fell from my hands as tears threatened to fill my eyes. Alex has been feeding me lies from the start. What a great way to start a Friday morning.


	12. Anger, Frustration, And Some Heartbreak

**Longest chapter of this. Be excited!**

**Ok, so towards the end of this chapter, Laila and Alex sing together. In order to do that, I put them into columns (Hopfully it worked). So whatever lines are across from each other are the lines that are sun together. Sorry for the uninformative discription, but I think you'll be able to figure it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

At first I was upset. Then I came the anger. All I wanted to do was get my hands on Alex. Every good memory I ever had with Alex just vanished. They probably weren't even real anyways, since he had to lie to me in order for them to happen.

I stormed out of the building, ready to take down anyone who stood in my way. Only one thought was on my mind, and that was to release all my anger, frustration, and sadness out on Alex. I was just about to cross the street when a carriage halted right in front of me.

I wanted to scream at the driver about how I had no time for this, when Alex suddenly stepped out of it. He had on his stupid smile and greeted me with his stupid voice. "Good morning my sweetest Laila."

"….Hi." I said flatly.

Alex, although puzzled, continued. "Um, Laila, I have something really important to tell you. Get in the carriage and I will explain to you."

I didn't go in the carriage. I knew where he was headed and I didn't want to hear anymore of his lies. Alex laughed. "Laila, don't be silly. Get in here." He grabbed my arm and dragged me in.

I sat as far away as I could from him. I looked out the window as he explained his story about how his passport had expired and he needed to go back before he got arrested and or put in jail. "Laila, are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening."

"You seem a little off today….is something wrong?"

I looked at him. "Oh. I'm just thinking about liars and how much they annoy me."

Alex shifted. "Umm….well….it's a good thing that none of us are liars."

My eyes widened. I swear my mouth dropped all the way to the floor. None of us are liars? Well I'm looking at one now!

I was about to scream "STOP THE CARRIAGE!" But the carriage already had stopped and the coachman was telling us that we had arrived at the train station.

Alex got out first and got in position to help me down, but I refused him. I got down all on my own and headed towards the station. I heard Alex muttering before he had to run to catch up with me. We walked to the train station in silence.

"Laila, I need to tell you something really important before I go." Alex said once we were in the proper waiting space for his train. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about how you love me, and I just wanted to tell you that I will think about you everyday in America. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I promise I will write you everyday. Here's my address so you can write to me." He handed me a slip of paper. I shoved it into the pocket on my dress without even looking at it. "And Laila….I'll never stop thinking about you." If Alex would've said that yesterday I wouldn't have slapped him when he kissed me.

Alex covered his bright red cheek with his hand. "Jesus Laila! What's wrong with you? I say I'll never stop thinking about you and you slap me? I thought you'd explode with joy or something!"

"Oh, believe me," I said, beginning to yell "I'm going to explode!" Passing passengers stared at me as they passed, but no one really cared as to what was happening. "All you've ever given me is lies! Right from the start! I should've listened to my conscience and stayed as far away from you as possible when I first met you!"

"What are you talking about? I've never lied to you! Ever!"

"Oh that's rich! You're lying right now! It's like every word you say is a lie! All I have to do is go ask James and he'll tell me everything!"

"Who the hell is-"Alex started, before he put the pieces together. He went pale. "How do you know that name?" I didn't answer him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!"

I pushed him away. "I read the letter you got from your stupid brother."

"Why were you looking at my things?" He demanded

I ignored him "I was just a game to you, wasn't I? Just an item you hoped to rip the heart out of and tear into a million pieces!"

"Laila, don't say that"

My voice cracked and tears, once again, threatened me "All this item ever did to you was love you. It only asked for your love in return. But you didn't care about it, did you? And now I'm hurting because of that!"

"Don't say that!" Alex shouted

"You don't even care about me! You only care about money. So go collect your prize. I hope it's worth it." I could taste the salt in the tears that rolled down my face.

Alex wasn't looking at me. "Laila, no, you don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?" I asked, frustrated "That you lied to me the entire time we've been together? That you've never said that you loved me, even after I said it? Tell me what I don't understand, Alex!"

Alex grabbed at the hair on his head and angrily sighed. He kicked the trashcan right next to us, making me jump. I stood there, waiting for him to calm down and speak his part, even though I really didn't want to hear it.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it back, but he held my hand tight. Sighing, I stopped pulling.

Alex: _Maybe I didn't treat you,_

_Quite as good as I should have._

_Maybe I didn't love you,_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said & done._

_I just never took the time,_

_But you were always on my mind._

_You were always on my mind._

It was too late for Alex's soft, gentle side to come out now. I loved that side of him, before I found that letter. Now, whenever I think of all those good memories I had with him, some that still make my heart flutter, I think of that one little letter. All those memories are lies. Our relationship is a lie.

Laila: _I'd been lonely._

_I'd been waiting for you._

_You're pretending._

_And that's all you can do._

_The love I'm sending ain't making it through to your heart._

_I can't tell you,_

_What you're feeling inside._

_And I can't sell you,_

_What you don't want to buy._

_Something's missing; you gotta look back on your life._

_You know something here just ain't right!_

Alex harshly grabbed my arms. I winced and turned away from him.

Alex: _Tell me! Tell me that your_

_Sweet love hasn't died!_

_Give me….give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied!_

…_.Satisfied._

"Alex! Let go, you're hurting me!" He didn't let go. "Alex….please." I squeaked.

Alex loosened his grip just enough for me to escape his grasp. My arms were red with the imprints of his hand. I tried rubbing them, hoping that that would help take away the pain.

"I'm sorry, Laila." I heard Alex say. I didn't look at him. "For everything." I still didn't look at him. I just wanted him to go away before he hurt me again. "If there's anything I could even do to try and start to earn your forgiveness, then just say so. If not….I'll just go."

I didn't say anything. I heard Alex sigh as he finally realized the damage that he had done. I could hear his footsteps approach me. I turned my back to him, but the footsteps still came. I felt his lips kiss my cheek. This surprised me. We had been arguing ever since we got to the train station, and yet he kissed me. What if he does loved me? But there was no reason to because of his bet.

It may take some time, but maybe I could forgive him. I placed my hand on the spot where he kissed me. Then again, what if this was another trick? Perhaps he wanted me to find the letter and get made at him. And now I'm supposed to forgive him so he can win something else. But still, what if he loves me. I need to know before it's to late. Frustrated, I decided there was only one way I could forgive him.

Laila: _Stop right there!_

_I gotta know right now!_

Alex stopped in his tracks and ran back to me. I could see the hope in his eyes.

Laila: _Before you go any further, do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away?_

_Maybe make me your wife?_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away?_

_Maybe make me your wife?_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before you go any further, do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

Alex didn't say anything. The thought of possible marriage might have scared him. It scared me too, but I needed to know that he truly loved me. If he does, then I may be able to look over the fact that I was used as a little toy. This is a lot of pressure to put onto him, but I know what my answer would be in a heartbeat….or at least….what my answer would've been….

Alex: _Let me sleep on it,_

_Laila, baby, let me sleep on it._

_Well let me sleep on it,_

_I'll write you a letter in the morning._

_Let me sleep on it,_

_Laila, baby, let me sleep on it._

_Well let me sleep on it,_

_I'll write you a letter in the morning._

_Let me sleep on it,_

_Laila, baby, let me sleep on it!_

_Well let me sleep on it,_

_I'll write you a letter in the morning!_

Laila: _I gotta know right now!_

_Do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?_

_Will you take me away?_

_Maybe make me your wife?_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before you go any further, do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

Still no answer. "So, what's it gonna be?" I antagonized. Still no answer. "C'mon, I can wait all night. What's it gonna be, Alex? Yes or no?" Still nothing. I was beginning to get frustrated. "What's it gonna be _Alex_? Yes? Or the No?"

Alex: _Now now now, Let me sleep on it._

_Laila, baby, let me sleep on it._

_Well let me sleep on it,_

_I'll write you a letter in the morning_

Laila: _I gotta know right now!_

_Do you love me? _Alex: _Let me sleep on it._

_Will you love me forever? __Laila, baby, let me sleep on it._

_Do you need me?_

_Will you never leave me?_

_Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? __Well let me sleep on it,_

_Will you take me away? __I'll write you a letter in the morning, the morning!_

_Maybe make me your wife? __I'll write you in the morning!_

_I gotta know right now!_

_Before you go any further, do you love me?_

_Will you love me forever?_

Alex: _Well_ l_et me sleep on it?_

Laila: _Will you love me forever?_

Alex: _Well let me sleep on it?_

Laila: _Will you love me forever?_

It's just one simple question. I don't even care if he answers yes! I just want him to answer before his stupid train comes can I'll probably never see him again. Maybe that's a good thing after all. Then I won't have to deal with all this confusion and frustration! I won't have to deal with all these lies and painful questions! They'll all just disappear!

Why did I even think that I loved him. He covered up his act so well. I wish I never even said I loved him! He was just a stupid, lovely, hateful, caring, hurtful, gentle boy that just so happened to come into my life! "God!" I shouted both at him and at my confusing mind.

Laila: _I can't take it any longer,_

_Might've been crazy, when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave._

_Started swarin' to my heart and on my mothers grave, that I would love you 'til the end of time._

_I SWORE, I would love you 'til the end of time!_

"Laila, I know you did but-" Alex started

Laila: _So now I'm prayin' for that train to come._

_To hurry up and arrive,_

_Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you_

_I don't think that I could really survive._

_I never broke my promise,_

_Or forgot my vow,_

_But God only knows what I could do right now!_

_I'm prayin for that train to come!_

_That's all that I can do._

_Prayin' for that train to come!_

I went up to his face, pointed my finger at him, and said the most hurtful thing I've ever said in my entire life.

Laila: _So I can end my time with you!_

Tears started pouring from my eyes. I quickly covered my face with my hands and ran from the train station. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see his reaction.

I didn't look back.


	13. Why Must It Always Rain?

**Ok, so when the song starts, it's supposed to symbolize time going by. It'll only be a few days. Nothing drastic like "5 years later" or anything, just four-ish days.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I ran. I ran out of the train station. I ran through the city. I ran past the Moulin Rouge. I couldn't stop running. Even as it started to rain, I kept on running. I just wanted to get as far away from my life as I could.

I reached a hill; the tallest hill in the city. I looked at the entire city, the city that had once filled me with such hope. I could barely make out the train station through the rain. I could, however, hear the sound of a train entering the station. My eyes welled up with tears once more; something told me that this was Alex's train.

I sat on the moist grass, nothing seeming to phase me anymore. I brought my knees to my chest. I watched the train enter the station. _Maybe Alex won't get on the train. Maybe he's looking for me right now!_ I started to get up, but then I heard a crinkling in my pocket. It was the address Alex gave me. _Laila...,he's not looking for you._

I wrapped my hands around my knees. I alone sat in the rain. My dress was soaked and I could feel my hair sticking to my skin. My heart couldn't bare it anymore: I cried. How many tears can someone shed in one day? I started rocking back and forth. _I hate him._

That thought alone numbed me. I stood up.

I started to fill with anger. He left me. He lied to me. He used me. "I hate you, Alex." I said, whispering. Thunder rumbled in the clouds behind me. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I picked up some rocks and started throwing them down towards the station.

"You used me as part of your stupid game!" I threw a rock "You made turned all my dreams into nightmares!" Throw "You lying bastard! I HATE YOU!" I threw three rocks "You said you loved me." Throw "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" I threw one last pathetic rock before crashing to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut. Thunder bellowed across Paris, almost seeming to copy my feelings.

I cracked open my eyes when I heard the whistle of a train. It was leaving. I could barely make out the train's lights. I muffled a small cry in defeat as the rain started to pour down even harder. Thunder crashed once I slammed my fist against the grass. I wish I could melt into the earth.

Laila: _Piercing words, eyes are red,_

_ Watched your train lights in the rain._

_ Empty heart filled with regret,_

_ I know we were both to blame._

_ And I'm not sorry that it's over,_

_ But for the way we let it end..._

_ So I said all I had to say,_

_ In letters that I threw away..._

_ And you should know, please believe me,_

_ I've picked up the pen a thousand times_

_ And tried to write your address, but it's been so long._

_ It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way._

_ What can I say?_

Alex: _How did it come to this?_

Alex and Laila: _I think about you all the time._

Alex: _It's no excuse, but I wish,_

_ That I never made you cry._

_ I'm not sorry that it's over,_

_ But for the way we let it end..._

Alex and Laila: _I couldn't find the words to say,_

_ And you should know, please believe me._

_ I've picked up the pen a thousand times,_

_ And tried to write your address, but it's been so long._

_ It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way._

Laila (Alex following): _What can I say? (What can I say?)_

_ What can I say? (What can I say?)_

Alex (With Laila): _I hate to think all you had of me_

_Is a memory I left you, place between (And I said all I had to say)_

_And the mess that it turned into (In letters that I threw away)_

Laila: _And you should know, please believe me._

Alex and Laila: _I've picked up the pen a thousand times,_

_ And tried to write your address!_

_ But it's been so long._

_ It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way._

Alex: _It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way._

Laila: _What can I say?_

Laila (Followed by Alex. Both ending on "say"): _What can I say? (What can I say?)_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

There was a knock at the door. I didn't say anything. I already knew it was Satine. She's visited me everyday ever since she found me on that hill. Ever since that day, I'd barely spoken to anyone.

"Laila….honey, you need to come out." The door opened. Satine slowly walked in, trying to avoid all of the unfinished letters strewn across the floor. She sat on the bed and stroked my hair. "I know you're upset….but you've barely left your room in days."

I went under the covers. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not yet, anyway.

I heard Satine sigh, I knew she was getting frustrated. I didn't move. I just want to shut the world out, but Satine doesn't seem to get that. She started to softly sing to me.

Satine: _Come what may..._

I perked my head up to see Satine's smiling face. She kept singing. Ever since Christian came into her life, she's been glowing. I guess that's how I used to look, before Alex took it away. I looked down at my hands. Satine lifted my chin so I looked.

Satine: _I will love you until my dying day._

In that one little moment, Satine seemed to have sucked all my pain away. She took away all my sadness, all my anger, and all my frustration and left me filled with hope. I hugged my sister. No words needed to be said.

She kissed the top of my head. "We're having our final dress rehearsal today. Let's say we get you dressed so you can come watch us."

I looked up at Satine and smiled. "That sounds nice." I croaked.

Satine smiled. Sometimes the best for remedy is family.


	14. The Downfall Of Love

If you've ever been part of a play, you know how hectic a dress rehearsal is. You want to impress the director, in this case the Duke, without going overboard with stress. Lucky for me, this play has pretty simple costumes. Only Satine, Harold, and the Argentinean change costumes. But no one wanted me backstage, they said I "was going crazy" and they "don't want to deal with crazy people right now." I can't say I was disappointed. At least now I can watch Christian's masterpiece come to life. I sat in the back with Nini Legs In The Air, Arabia, China Doll, and Môme Fromage. I don't particularly like this group of girls, but where else am I going to go?

So I sat and watched while the other four girls gossiped. Gossip about Christian and Satine, and about the craziest calls they've ever had. "And what about you, sweetheart?" Nini mocked, "What's your craziest story?" I opened my mouth, but she just cackled "Oh that's right. You've only ever had one man come. And he got up and left ya." All the other girls joined in with their laughter.

I just ignored it; it'll get me into less trouble with those nasty girls. Of course, they then started to gossip about me and all the rumors they've heard about Alex and I. I spun in my chair "Nini! You leave Alex alone. Talk about me all you want, but leave Alex alone." Is name was like venom in my mouth.

Nini stood over me and pinched my chin between her fingers. "Aww, still in love with the boy?" She pinched my cheeks, making my lips puff out. "Then why did he leave you?" She turned back to her little posse "Found a better whore I guess." They all snickered, causing me to replace my depression with rage. I spat at her face.

She released her hand from my face, letting out an overly dramatic gasp as she did so. The other girls were speechless; they had no idea I was capable of standing up for myself. Never underestimate a quiet girl.

Nini pointed at me, keeping her other hand clasped on her cheek; where my spit glob landed. "You'll pay." She hissed. And I know she means to, but there isn't really anything else that can happen to me. I've grown up without parents, in a house of prostitutes, and the only man I've ever loved used me as a tool. What more could happen?

Nini stormed off towards the Duke. I eyed her suspiciously as the final scene in the play started. She has something on her mind, but lord knows what it is.

They talked through almost the entire scene before Nini came back smiling. "That'll keep you in your place you worthless little girl."

I narrowed my eyes "What did you do?" She smiled and walked off to her little group. Sitting by them was a bad mistake. My eyes darted back and forth between the Duke and Nini the rest of the play.

Company: _For I will love you,_

_ Until my dying day!_

All was silent. I started to gnaw at my lower lip in anticipation. The Dukes approval was all we needed for this marvelous play to continue on. We are so close.

"I don't like this ending." The Duke awkwardly spat out. I could see everyone's heart drop; all this work for nothing. A stomach felt like someone just stabbed a knife into me and left it there. No? How could he say no?

"Don't like the ending, my Dear Duke?" Harold said, hoping the Duke would change his mind.

"Why would the Courtesan choose a Penniless Sitar player over the Maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love. Once the Sitar Player has satisfied his lust, he will leave the Courtesan with nothing." The Duke explained. I glanced at Christian; I could tell he was getting angry. I was too. Love is so much more complicated than what the Duke thinks.

"That's not true!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" The Duke said in disbelief

"That's not true." I cleared my throat and started walking toward him. "She will be with the one man she knows will never leave her. They will be together forever, until their dying day. How can he leave her with nothing when they have everything they ever wanted by just having each other?"

The Duke snatched my wrist and squeezed it with all his might. I squeaked with pain, but no one could do anything about it. He was the Duke. He's untouchable. "Foolish ideas are better kept in ones mind." He threw my wrist down. I backed away, my head bowed. My wrist was red, but all I could do was massage it. I looked up at Satine. We both knew that the Duke was catching on to her and Christian.

"I suggest," The Duke continued as if nothing happened "that in the end the Courtesan choose the Maharajah."

"B-But," Toulouse interjected, "Sorry—sorry, but that ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom—"

"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma!" The Duke interrupted "Why shouldn't the Courtesan choose the Maharajah?"

"Because she doesn't love you!" Christian yelled. Christian, in a fit of anger, confirmed the Dukes nightmares. I could feel everyone in the room inhale. I stopped rubbing my hand.

"No." I whispered, shaking my head and backing up even more. "No. No no no no no." This can't happen. Satine is the one whose supposed to live happily ever after. No. I can't see my sister have her heart forcefully broken.

"H-him. H-him. Sh-she doesn't love h—She doesn't love him." It's too late Christian; you can't cover up your mistake.

The Duke knows. "Oh, I see." I could barely hear him. Satine circled her head back, a sign that she plans on putting on an act. "Monsieur Zidler, this ending will be rewritten. With the Courtesan choosing the Maharajah. And without the Lovers' secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night."

"M-my Dear Duke, Th-that'll be quite impossible." Harold stammered

"Harold! Oh!" I know what Satine is doing. I tried to make eye contact with her. Tried to give her some kind of signal to stop, but she wouldn't look at me. "The poor Duke is being treated appallingly." And she wouldn't look at Christian. "These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them." Instead, she looked at the Duke; the only person in the room who couldn't make her change her mind. "Now, why don't you and I….have a little supper. And then afterwards, we can let Monsieur Zidler know how we would prefer the story to end. Hmm?"

I made my way over to Christian and lightly touched his arm. He had to pretend to be jealous. "Just look away." I whispered. We turned together so our backs faced the two fake lovebirds. I saw Nini out of the corner of my eye. I locked eyes with Christian before leaving him. We are two hopeless souls, doomed to hit all the bumps love lashes out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I ran ahead of Nini "What did you do?"

"It's called revenge, sweetheart. Get over it." She stopped and waved me away

"But why Satine? I thought it was me you were after."

"Ha. Well I know you're hurtin'. Otherwise you wouldn't be here would you, you little orphan whore." She snickered.

I clenched my fists; no one is allowed to hurt my big sister. "Nini!" Nini looked up, thinking that I would say something so she could antagonize me more. But that wasn't what I had in mind. I guess me punching her in the nose didn't cross her mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I went downstairs. I had to find Satine and Christian before it was to late. I had to save their love. Just because I can't have my Happily Ever After doesn't mean Satine can't.

I followed their whispers until I saw them in a little hallway out of sight from passerbies. I saw Christian nod "Come what man." He started to leave.

"Christian, don't go." I reached out the pulled him back. "I can't stand here and watch your love crumble apart." I looked at Satine. "Let me take your place."


	15. El Tango De Roxanne

"She's gone to the tower to save us all." I heard Christian whisper to Toulouse. I was lingering in the hallway between the room Christian had just entered and the room leading to the tower. I told Satine I would take her place. All I have to do is make sure the room is dark, wear a veil, and put on some extra high heels. It could be done. I took a deep breath before entering the room. Our fates had been decided. Satine will be with the Duke, not me.

When I first brought up the idea of switching with Satine, there was an instant intake of breath. I couldn't believe what I had just offered. I was willing to give up my virginity for the sake of saving a relationship. Christian was secretly hoping I would go. Then, realizing what his mind had quietly mentioned out loud, he looked down in shame. Satine was shocked by my offer. At first she said nothing, but that's when she knew she had to go to the Duke. That's when she said she wouldn't allow me to sacrifice myself.

I begged, I screamed, but she wouldn't listen. I had to go. Satine couldn't afford to lose Christian because some pig of a Duke thinks he owns the world. But Satine made the final decision. Christian and I have to wait in agony until Satine is finished. No one wanted her to do this.

Eight o'clock came. The clock seemed to be chiming Satine's death bells. By now she was in the tower. It was to late to turn back now; to late for anyone to save her. I looked over at Christian—he was on his fourth glass of alcohol. I kept staring until he looked up at me with his sad eyes. I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but all I could manage was a half smile with a slight shrug.

"Don't worry, Shakespeare." Nini said plopping herself down on Christians lap. She was obviously a little drunk. "You'll get your ending, maybe even with little Juliet over there." She swung her head around to look at me. I scratched my fingers along the table until my hands made a fist. Nini smiled and faced Christian once more "The Duke just has to get his….end….in."

I launched up from the table just as Christian pushed Nini off of him. The Argentinean pushed me back into my chair on his way to help his favorite whore. Christian got out of his chair and stood by me. I could hear the Argentinean soothing Nini. I took deep breaths so I would go over and strangle Nini. Christian just watched. I could almost feel the anger and jealousy coming off of him.

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself." The Argentinean calmly said, "It always ends BAD!" I jumped when he shouted 'bad.' Christian did too, but quickly pretend like the Argentinean never said anything.

All eyes were now on Christian. He shifted uneasily. I reached out to sooth him, but he stepped away. I brought my hand back and looked down at its uselessness. I bit my lip. I should've just gone instead of Satine.

"We have a dance…." I jerked my head up when the Argentinean spoke. He was walking down the stairs and onto the dance floor. "In the brothels of Buenos Aires." A spotlight was put on him, with music quickly fallowing. Christian started to move away. I slowly got out of my seat. "It tells the story…." The Argentinean signaled towards Christian. This was about him. I glanced over at Christian, who was inching his way farther and farther away. "Of a prostitute…." Now there was a spotlight on Nini. Whistles from the men soon followed. I rolled my eyes. It's always her.

She made her way down the stairs, playing along with the Argentineans game. I started to follow Christian, letting my hand ride along the railing. "And a man…." The Argentinean continued, "Who falls in love…." I froze. "With her." The dancers got into position as I ran up to Christian. I could sense he was about to do something.

"First there is desire." And so the tango began. "Then passion." The Argentinean and Nini easily slid into each step as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Christian finally stopped. "Then suspicion." Some of the other men started to join the dance floor. "Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!" Nini and the Argentinean gracefully fought with their dance.

"Just ignore them, Christian." I whispered, trying to pull him back to his seat. Christian easily shook me off, never letting his eyes leave the dance floor.

"Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love!" The Argentinean almost appeared to be actually hurting Nini. "Jealousy….yes, jealousy….will drive you mad!"

Argentinean: _Roxanne!_

_ You don't have to put on that red light._

_ Walk the streets for money,_

_ You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right._

_ Roxanne!_

_ You don't have to wear that dress tonight._

_ Roxanne!_

_ You don't have to sell your body to the night._

"Christian, just don't look at them." I blocked his view from the dancers. It was all getting into his head. Christian stared at me. His eyes were in some far off place. "I don't like this either." I placed my hand on his shoulder. Christian stared at it, I could tell his mind was still on Satine.

Christian:_ His eyes upon your face._

Christian brushed pass me. "Christian, where are you going?" I hissed. I grabbed his elbow, trying to hold him back.

Christian:_ His hand upon your hand._

Christian slowly pried my hand off of him.

Christian:_ His lips caress your skin._

He stared at me with his sad, jealous eyes before continuing towards the exit; in full view of the towers balcony.

Christian:_ It's more than I can stand._

I ran ahead of Christian and tried to stop him from letting Satine see him. I know she won't be able to continue if she sees Christian. Doesn't he know that? "I can't stand it either, but Christian-" Christian passed by me, not comprehending any of my pleas.

(Argentinean) with Christian: _(Roxanne!) Why does my heart cry?_

_ (Roxanne!) Feelings I can't fight._

Christian: _You're free to leave me,_

_ But just don't deceive me._

_ And please,_

_ Believe me when I say: I love you._

There were multiple couples on the dance floor now, but Christian walked through them all. He seemed like the living dead, only paying attention to one thing—in this case Satine. I desperately tried to pull him back.

"Christian please!" I yanked back on his elbow, trying with all my might to keep him away from leaving this building. We were now on the borderline between the inside of the building and the bare streets of the cancan world. "You can't go out there. You have to-" He grabbed my hand and threw me to the floor.

I spun in the air and landed on my side. I grabbed my gut with my right hand and propped myself up with my left. I blinked in astonishment. _He pushed me._

Christian was unemotional. He looked from me, to the tower, then back at me. I knew he was headed for the towers, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. The truth was, I almost wanted him to go….to save my sister….but if Satine were to stop because of Christian, what would the Duke do?

I looked back at the gathering of dancers until I saw Chocolat on the second floor by the railing. He was right next to the second door that leads to the tower. I glanced back at Christian one last time to. We stared at each other before he turned to face to the tower once more. I scrambled to my feet and headed towards Chocolat.

(Christian) with Argentinean: _(Why) Roxanne!_

_(Does my heart cry?) You don't have to put on that red light._

I ran up the stairs and motioned with my hands for Chocolat to run up the stairs. "Satine may be in trouble" I was completely out of breath.

(Christian) with Argentinean: _(Feelings) Roxanne!_

_(I can't fight.) You don't have to do your hair tonight._

_(You're free) Roxanne!_

Chocolat didn't need any further explanation; he bolted up the stairs. I quickly followed behind him.

Christian: _To leave me,_

_ But just don't deceive me._

_ And please,_

_ Believe me when I say: I love you._

I was afraid. Satine has probably seen Christian and didn't want to hurt him. What if the Duke hurts Satine? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I should've gone instead. Why wouldn't she just let me go? If the Duke found out I wasn't Satine, then he would take his anger out on me instead of her. The only thing I have left to live for in this world is Satine. She's always been there for me. Now she needs me, and I'm not there.

I quickened my pace. I need to reach the tower before it's to late. I need to somehow get my sister away from this place and into the real world. A world where she can live happily with Christian without the fear of the Duke. I need to—not trip.

My face smashed against the stairs. My head was throbbing, but I had to keep going. I tried to pull myself up by grabbing the railing, but my hand slipped and I met the floor again. I felt someone grab my shoulders and lift me to my feet. I stumbled, but grabbed the railing so I wouldn't fall again. My other hand was on my forehead, trying to make the room stop spinning.

Chocolat reached his hands out to try and help me once more. "No." I stopped him. "I'm fine." I looked up the stairs; we were almost to the top. "We need to hurry." Chocolat nodded.

(Christian) with Argentinean: _(Why) Roxanne!_

Christian: _Does my heart cry?_

_ Feelings I can't hide._

Once we reached the top, my hand flew for the doorknob. Chocolat snagged my hand. I struggled to pull my hand out. "Let go!" With my free hand I pounded on Chocolat's arm. Why won't he let me save her.

"No, Miss Laila." Chocolat said calmly, despite the fact that I was hitting him. I stopped struggling. "I don't know what lies beyond this door, but I know it may be something I don't want you to remember." He let go of my hand. "You stay here, I'll help your sister."

Chocolat slid inside and closed the door without making a sound. I slid down the wall next to the door and pulled my knees into my chest.

Laila: _Why does my heart cry?_

(Laila) with Argentinean:_ (Feelings) Roxanne!_

_( I can't fight.) You don't have to wear that dress tonight._

I looked up at the cold, gray roof. "Please let her be alright." I whispered to myself.

Argentinean (followed by Christian): _Roxanne!_

_ (Roxanne!)_

_ Roxanne!_

_ (Roxanne!)_

I jumped to my feet as soon as the door flew opened. Satine, with tears running down her face, embraced me. Chocolat stood in the doorway. I smiled at him; I would forever be in debt to him. Satine started crying into my shoulder. "Shhhhh" I tried to sooth her with my shaky voice, but it's hard to calm down someone when you know that everything won't be fine in the end.


	16. Complications

I looked over at Chocolat as Satine hugged me for dear life. "Thank you" I whispered as tears slowly dripped down my face. Chocolat nodded and looked away so Satine and I could have our moments. Satine kept saying, "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't." in between sobs. I silently let my tears fall. As long as Satine was hugging me, she wouldn't see how scared I was. She'll think her younger sister is a strong woman.

Satine pulled away from me and ran to Chocolat. I took this moment to wipe away my tears. As she said her thanks to Chocolat, I noticed how disheveled she looked. When she went up to the tower, she had her hair up and was wearing a dress with matching gloves. Now her hair was rumpled and all she had on was her corset, her panties, and her tights. Just looking at her sad state, thinking about all the possibilities that might have happened to her, and basically going over the recent events in my life, I got a sickening feeling in my stomach. I felt like running into my room, locking the door, and just crying my eyes out until nothing more would come. Just a week ago I was the happiest woman alive, and now my life was filled with pressure. I don't know how much more I can take.

When Satine faced me once more, I forced myself to try and not look upset. Satine has had so much happen to her today, I don't want to be an added worry. But my eyes betrayed me. Her sad face stared at me, and she was about to ask me something when Chocolat spoke up "I don't know when someone will be up here next/ I think we should move to a safer place." He said this as more of a suggestion. He wasn't confident with himself all the time. He wanted us to make a final decision.

"Everyone is in the dance hall." I softly said, "But Christian is in his apartment."

As soon as I mentioned Christian, Satine let out another sob. The last thing she wanted to do was have Christian see her. But what else were we to do?

Just as I had done, she composed herself—even though she just wanted to cry her eyes out—so we could move in silence to Christian's apartment. Chocolat led the way, making sure no one was around. Satine and I followed. I was holding Satine in case she slumped to the floor in her weakness. I hope I was helping. If I were she, I know I'd want someone close to me to hold me close.

We climbed the steps up to Christian's apartment, Satine getting closer to crying at every step. With her getting more and more upset, I couldn't help buy getting the same feeling. By the time we were in front of Christian's room, Satine couldn't contain herself anymore; I don't know how much I can take either. She opened the door and let the sobs poor out as soon as Christian faced her. "I couldn't" she cried, hugging Christian. "I couldn't go through with it."

I slid down the outside hallway wall and listened to Satine cry into Christian's shoulder. "I saw you there and I-I felt differently, and I couldn't pretend. And the Duke, he saw. He saw, and he-" She couldn't finish. I felt my stomach flop over inside as I realized what the Duke did. The same though that had entered my mind when I thought of what the Duke could do if Satine refused the Duke, the thought I didn't want to think about and dismissed from my mind many of times: rape. I couldn't stop the tears from coming now. My sister was raped, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Why wouldn't she let me go? Why couldn't I have been more forceful? This was my fault.

"Christian, I love you." I heard Satine muffle despite her sobs. I drew my knees into my chest and sobbed into them. I listened to the outcome of my mistake, just making me feel guiltier and making my cry harder.

I felt a hand start to pet my head. Chocolat most have heard my cries and wanted to sooth me. I didn't look up at him.

"I couldn't deal with it." Satine continued, still weeping, "I didn't want to pretend anymore. I didn't want to lie. I don't…." Satine quieted down a little "And he knows. He knows, and he saw you."

"That's alright!" Christian jumped in. I could tell by his voice that he wanted Satine to be happy. He deeply cares about Satine, and that is why he deserves Satine. He cares about her when no other man would/ "You don't have to pretend anymore. We'll leave. We'll leave tonight." I tried to quiet down my sobs. Leave? Chocolat's hand didn't stop petting my head/

"Leave?" Satine asked my question out loud "Wh-….The show?"

"I don't care." Christian whispered "I don't care about the show. We have each other, that's all that matters." That got me. I closed my eyes once my cries started up again. I placed my head on Chocolat's chest without opening my eyes. His hand continued petting my head. I don't know why he wants me to calm down so bad. But I appreciate him because of it.

"Yes. As long as we have each other." Satine whispered back. "We have each other."

"Chocolat." Christian suddenly said. I started taking small gasps to try and stop my cries. How can Christian see Chocolat if we're both in the hallway? "Take Miss. Satine to her dressing room and get the things she needs. No one must see you. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I heard Chocolat say. But heard Chocolat's voice, but I was lying on his chest. How come his chest didn't move? I opened my eyes and noticed that the person I was laying on wasn't wearing the same clothes Chocolat had been wearing in the balcony. I froze. Who is this?

"Darling, you go and pack, and I'll be waiting." I barely heard Christian utter these words. I was to concerned with who this mysterious person was.

Slowly, I lifted my head to look into this person's face. What I saw made my blood turn cold, and made this ever flowing nonstop tears come back.

I heard Satine's feet approach me "Laila! Forget about the show, we're leaving! We need to go get packed! We need to- ….oh." Her feet stopped as she took in the scene.

Alex is back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next chapter will come out soon. I just wanted to leave you all with an excited mystery. Hope you enjoyed it.

**~MisticLight**


	17. Finding The Truth

Sorry for any cheesiness/boringness in this chapter. The main point of this chapter is to explain the letter.

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

No one moved. No one even made a sound. It was almost as if the entire world had stopped because of one man. So many questions and emotions filled my head. I started to feel a little dizzy; perhaps that's why I didn't hear Satine and Chocolat make their awkward exit. They left me alone with this fiend who enjoys toying with my emotions.

I narrowed my eyes as soon as I finally settled on a question. "What do _you _want?"

Alex, who had been staring at me the whole time, looked down at the ground. He just sat there in the silence. I doubt he even knows why he's here. I let him ponder over his thoughts for a few more minutes until I decided that the only reason he was here was to make me suffer even more. I lifted myself off the ground. "Good day, Alex." Being polite, I nodded at him before quickly walking over to the stairs.

"Laila!" I heard Alex call once I reached the stairwell "Wait! Come back!" I ignored him and ran down the stairs as fast as I could manage. My head started filling with all the unfortunate images that happened to me in the past week: Satine practically being rapped, the Duke finding out about Satine and Christian's relationship, being heartbroken. And all of this started because the man I thought I loved had left me.

I was pulled out of my mind when Alex tugged on my elbow. My entire body flew forward from the unexpected stop. I whipped my head around, ready to scream my head off, and looked Alex right in the eyes. But his deep blue eyes told me to calm down. They were pleading, even. So I stood there and waited for him to respond. I didn't even try to release my elbow from his grasp.

"Laila….I'm sorry." I didn't say anything back. I wanted to believe him, but when I had before, I was only hurt in the end. Alex continued once re realized that I wasn't going to say anything more. "Getting on that train was the worst decision I've ever made."

I yanked my elbow from his grasp "And using me as a bet wasn't?" I continued down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I looked back up at Alex. I was near the exit of the building. "I trusted you, Alex."

Alex leaned over the railing. "You don't understand, Laila. That's why I came back. Even if you never want to see me again, you need to know the truth. It's not even as bad as you think."

I crossed my arms "Using me to win money isn't bad?"

"No, that is bad. But my intention wasn't to win money…. exactly." He said as he ran down the stairs to catch up with me. He gently grabbed my shoulders "It was for you."

"How is any of this for me? You left me here, remember?" I backed away from him. Surprisingly, Alex let me. "You could've come after me in the train station, but you didn't. Instead you got on that train and left me."

"But I came back. Don't you see?" He took a step forward, and I took a step back towards the door. He sighed. "You have to trust me on this."

I wanted to trust him, I really did, but I don't know if I can. I bit my lip. Alex smiled at this. He knows I bite my lip when I'm thinking, and I bet he thinks he has a chance now. I looked into Alex's eyes. The longer I stared, the more I could see the sadness they'd gone through. Has he been suffering as much as me? I opened the door and sighed. "Alex, you have until I enter the new Cancan theatre to explain yourself." Here, I pointed to the door across the street.

I started walking, slower than usual, to the building. Alex was quickly by my side "My brother's writing may have confused you. He likes women, especially whores." We were now in the middle of the road. Alex spun in front of me and started walking backwards so I had to look at him as he spoke. His speech started to quicken. "Yes, we had a deal that you would love me. I know it was stupid of me, but I honestly never thought you would like a guy like me."

I stopped. "Wh-what?"

Alex kicked a rock on the road with his shoe "Well, clearly, I'm not exactly the best guy out there." He quickly smirked, but then went back to muttering about how he had a 'bad' family and how we didn't exactly have the best introduction. "Besides, I always thought you deserved a better person. Even when we were together."

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Alex," I smiled but quickly drew my hand away "That still doesn't explain the second part." I continued walking towards the theatre.

"Part two is the only reason I did this bet in the first place!" Alex said once he was facing me—and walking backwards—again. "Now I don't have much money, but my brother does. And he offered to-"

Alex backed up into the theatre door. His time was up. I opened up the door and walked inside. Alex quickly looked from me to the door, wondering if I would close the door or not. "He offered to pay for you too." He quickly said, "So you could visit America."

My hand slipped from the door. "You wanted to take me….to America?" I chocked.

He nodded. "And my brother would pay for all of it."

I couldn't think of anything to say. "Laila?" Alex's voice made me jump. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I wanted to. I really, truly wanted to. Alex knows me so well and he's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. But what if this is just another one of his tricks? I need time to think. I just need...time. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see his face. "I don't know if I can." I shut the door. What is wrong with me?


	18. Perhaps The Show Shouldn't Go On

That night I just wanted to be alone; I wanted to shut the world out. Maybe even just pause it so I could collect my thoughts. But nothing moves slowly at the Moulin Rouge. Even though I tossed and turned the whole night, it seemed to pass in only a few minutes. I pulled the covers over my curled up body and stared into the darkness until I heard birds chirping from outside. I can't even remember if I slept.

When I finally decided to get out of bed, I had this sudden urge to go to Satine's room. She was probably packing the last few things before she left with Christian. She probably wants me to come along with her. I am the only family she has left. This would be the same reason I'd go with her. Without my sister, I'm just another creature living in this underworld we call home.

The hallways seemed longer than usual, taking on a melancholy tone rather than their usual colorful one. The sudden change dizzied me. I had to balance myself by placing my hand upon the wall. When I finally reached Satine's room, I practically stumbled in. I wasn't expecting the door to swing open so fast.

I studied my feet to make sure they weren't going to fall through the floor or something "Are you ready to go?" She didn't answer me. Curious, I finally lifted my head to see what the matter was.

There were no bags at her feet. The room was neatly organized, as if she hadn't even sorted through what she was going to bring. Usually her room is only clean when she's trying to impress someone or she's anxious about something. Satine's appearance surprised me the most. She was standing by the mirrors in her room, a soggy handkerchief in her hand. She wore a dark, almost all black dress as if she were in morning. She even had a black veil on. Through the veil, I could see the flaking makeup around her puffy eyes. The smile she wore on her face wasn't able to fool me "Satine what's wrong?"

She rolled back her shoulders and picked her chin up "Nothing." She quickly brushed past me and into the hallway.

I ran after her until I stood in her path. I held my arms out so her shoulders would walk into them, making myself something a perfect obstacle "Satine, I know when you're acting. You always make that motion." Her eyes darted away from mine. I gently let my arms drop and took on a softer tone in my voice "You're my sister. I know when you're upset."

Her blue eyes slowly connected with mine. I could tell she was hiding something from me. "This time you're wrong." Her voice was cold ad harsh, with the smallest hint of regret and anguish. She walked past me again. For some unknown reason her words bounced around in my head. They way she talked to me was not the Satine I grew up with.

"What about Christian?" I found myself yelling after her.

By now she had reached the stairs that lead down to the stage. Both her hands were on the railing, almost seeming to be gripping it. She turned her head over her right shoulder to look at me with now piercing eyes "Christian i-is-" Her voice started to tremble. She took a deep breath and faced down the stairs before her "He is dead to me."

"What?" I whispered. This can't be true, not after what happened last night between the two of them. I took I step towards her. "What are you saying?" Satine didn't answer. She bolted down the stairs. "Satine!"

I tried to follow her, but I wasn't as fast as she was. What slowed me down was my mind mentally playing out all the crap that has happened to me within the past few days. No one should have to face all this. The only comfort I had had was Christian and Satine's love for each other, but that was about to be destroyed by some unknown force. I could tell it was something I couldn't fight; that something was probably the Duke. Ever since he stepped foot into the Moulin Rouge, he's caused nothing but complications. I walked to the stage in a stupor.

When I reached the theatre, I could barely make out Satine leaving the set of doors leading to the outside world. I could see the outline of Harold standing near the entrance/exit. Slowly, I walked towards him by walking down the center aisle. My made my ands brush against every end chair. My hand barely registered the texture of the chairs. My mind was too concerned on other things.

I stood beside Harold for a few moments. "What is Satine doing to herself?" I whispered, not expecting to receive an answer.

"She has chosen the Duke."

"I understand that….but….why?" I didn't want to believe that she would choose the man who tried to rape her just the other night. Christian has always stood by her side and has never given up on their love. He isn't a quitter like me.

"Last night," Harold said, pulling me out of my scolding "the Duke came in and offered her everything she ever wanted." Harold was probably just saying this. It was just some story he and Satine made up. Something just wasn't' right with all this, but I couldn't figure it out.

I finally faced Harold. "But….what about love?" Harold's eyebrows lifted up to his hairline. He thought I was speaking nonsense. "Harold, they were in love. In _love_! She can't just stop it like this." I crossed my eyes and looked out the opened door once I heard the low rumble of thunder. "Something's not right."

Harold opened his mouth but quickly shut it. I could tell he wanted to say something, but decided to keep it a secret at the last second. "Laila," His voice had suddenly become harsh "You can't always tell what other's hearts are saying." I glared at him. He's lying. Something deep within me told me so. Harold sighed and shook his head. "The show must go on."

Harold turned his back to me and walked away. He ignored all my frustrated screams. "Harold! What aren't you telling me?" I wanted to run after him. Scream at him until he told me what both he and Satine were hiding.

Once I made my mind up to finally go after him, Satine appeared in the small courtyard area between the theatre entrance and building entrance. The rain suddenly began its heavy decent towards the earth. The lightening was so bright that I could make out Satine's cheerless face from across the courtyard area. I just stared at my sister as she crossed over to the theatre. I couldn't tell if the water dripping down her face was from the rain, or if it was her very own tears. She looked down at her feet to hide away as much emotion from me as possible.

That's when I heard the broken hearted cry of Christian. He was yelling her name, crying out in pain from whatever she had done to him. Satine didn't even flinch. I heard footsteps fast approaching from behind me. When I looked back I saw the Duke and his bodyguard running towards the gate. I could tell they meant to hurt Christian. Satine looked the men too, but didn't seem to register anything.

I knocked down some of the chairs around me and bolted for the door leading to the cobblestone outside. Satine stared at me with dead eyes as I got closer and closer to her. I started boiling up with anger. Just the other day she had felt safe within Christian's arms, but now she won't even help Christian from this potential danger.

"What is wrong with you?" I found myself yelling in her face despite the fact that I was out of breath. Her response was to just stare back at me. I could tell she was using all her strength to keep her composer. There wasn't any time to try to snap some sense into her. Without looking back, I pushed through the doors to find Christian staring up at the giant Moulin Rouge sign. He was taking in a giant breath.

"No, Christian. Don't!" I ran over to him, but it was to late.

"Satine!" He screamed, somehow managing to add even more pain to the word.

I heard the doors behind me open once I reached Christian. I placed my index finger on his lips while making the _Shhh _sound and started pulling him away. "Come on Christian." I was now pulling him with both my hands, but he didn't move. He took another breath to shout out my sister's name.

The Duke pushed me aside and started to drag Christian away with the help of his bodyguard. Christian cried out for Satine once more despite his struggle with the two men. I followed after them trying my best to make them let go of Christian. I pulled and tugged at the Dukes coat—he was closer to me than the body guard—but to no avail. We had reached the other side of the street.

The bodyguard snatched Christians face with his left hand and punched him in the jaw. I screamed from this sudden action and attacked the duke once he threw Christians body to the rocky ground. Before I could even lay a finger on him, the Duke snatched my hand and slapped me across the face. My free hand flew to my cheek. I could feel the heat radiating off from the most painful part. The Duke then threw be back towards Christian, but I didn't fall. I stumbled backwards and almost tripped on the emotionless Christian. I gaped as I watched the Duke and his bodyguard reenter the Moulin Rouge.

I took more steps back before spinning around and running into the apartment building. "Toulouse!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "Toulouse help! Someone!" I ran until Toulouse emerged from his apartment along with his two friends. Frantically I explained to them what happened as we ran down the stairs. Somehow they were able to figure out what I said and proceeded to carry Christian up to his room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I stayed in Christian's apartment until he awoke. I wasn't alone. Toulouse kept me company. He tried saying things to make me feel better, but none of them worked. How could they? So many terrible things have happened to me and my sister this week. And nothing seemed to be getting better anytime soon. Eventually, I would have to return to the Moulin Rouge. Back to the place that has condemned me for so many years. Back to the Duke who had just slapped me. It was my home and I couldn't just Satine there.

I inspected Christian for any kind of physical injury. Seeing none, I took a deep breath and got up to leave Toulouse with Christian. I paused in the doorway to gaze back at the hurting Christian. "Christian, I know she still loves you." No reaction. I took another breath and tried again "These things don't just die." I bit my lip as the image of Alex unfolded in my brain. There are just some things the heart cannot forget.


	19. Hindi Sad Diamond

**Guys...this story is almost over. ****It's really weird to think about. Now I know I haven't been the best updater in the world (truly, I am sorry for that), but now I've had some time to think things over. I sort of mapped out the rest of the story so I think that there are only two chapters left an acknowledgement page (where I will list all the songs I used so I don't get into any trouble :D).**

**But anyway, when this story is finished I will be going back in order to edit chapters. So, if you'd like, you can message me and say you'd like to read the edited version. I'll let you know when a chapter is then edited and you can do what you will. Hopefully, these edited chapters will be done at a faster rate. Nothing will really be changed; I'm just going to change some awkward/cheesy moments and make some chapters longer. But now I'm slightly babbling….I'll stop so you can read. Enjoy! I made it a long one because I felt so guilty about my updates**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It had been months since I last picked up my journal. Months since I had last written that awful entry about how I was nothing compared to my sister. It's difficult to grasp all that has happened in that span of time. Sometimes I can't believe it myself.

I flipped through the pages, scanning all the happy memories I had written down. From the first small picnic Satine and I had without Harold and Marie, to the time Harold gave Satine her first job. At least, my confused mind thought that was something to celebrate about. Looking back now, I would have never let Satine take Harold's advice, even if the inevitable was working at the Moulin Rouge.

My hand paused on the next page. Near the binding was a line of fringe from where a page used to be. The page I had thrown into the fire after being filled with guilt. Ever since that page, my life had been turned upside down.

I fell in love. So much in love that I blocked out all the negatives in my life, focusing only on the good times. However, I was the mistake in that relationship. It was my fault it ended, all because of some stupid misunderstanding that I can't seem to forgive. Alex hurt me, and I only did the same to him. I wasn't worthy enough to have him. End of story.

But every time I thought of Alex, something tugged at my heart. A longing, perhaps, to try and clear everything up and start all over again. We had known each other long enough that things could probably be sorted. If we really tried, that is.

Without looking, I grabbed the pen sitting on the desk next to me. Very carefully, I wrote along the fringe of that same paper that changed my life once I ripped it out of my journal. There was only one word I could think of that would satisfy my feelings about the whole situation. _Hope_.

I admired the word. Perhaps all these terrible things have been happening at the Moulin Rouge because one great, magnificent thing was on the horizon. Even the people of the underworld don't deserve this much pain in their life. Nobody does.

A slight rapping on the doorframe interrupted my thoughts. I lifted my head up only to glare at my sister meekly standing in the doorframe, dressed in her costume for the show. She was the reason why I was sitting here with my journal, thinking of how I messed up everything with Alex. I hated Satine for suddenly, without any reason whatsoever, breaking off her ties with Christian and deciding to live with the Duke. Even though the previous night she had been….mistreated by the Duke, her only comfort being confessing her love to Christian and planning to run away with him.

Satine miserably stared back at me, waiting for me to speak. But I didn't want to talk to her. When no words had been shared for several moments, Satine muffled a cough to clear the silence. "Laila? Can you….?" She spun so her back was to me. Her right hand was clutching onto a small tie on the back of her outfit. Seeing how I was technically supposed to help with costumes, I slammed the journal shut and regrettably walked towards her. She started to speak again once I began tying together her blouse. "You've been rather quiet this evening." I didn't answer her. Instead, I finished tying the blouse so I could go sit back down again; except Satine wasn't through with me. Her concerned face was suddenly facing me "Laila?"

I sighed before holding up my hand, signaling for her to wait a second. I rushed back to pick up my journal. I scribbled down my response to Satine. _'I'm no talking to you.'_

Peeking over the journal, I watched Satine's face as she read my small sentence. Her eyebrows furrowed with concern while her hands were raised to her waist. "Laila, this is ridiculous! Quit being so childish!" Satine rolled her eyes and waited for me to defend myself, but I just glared at her. I know this is childish, but I don't really care at the moment. "Fine! Do what you want. See what I care."

Rolling my eyes, I continued on with my foolishness. What was making this more enjoyable for me was knowing that Satine is already annoyed with the whole situation. _'Satine, you're my sister. But believe me when I say- _I scratched off the word 'say' and replaced it with a more appropriate word _-write that you are making the biggest mistake of your life.'_

For a brief second, Satine's eyes softened and she looked as though she was about to crumble into a heap of pain on the floor. But then she straightened herself up and pulled her shoulders back; her acting stance. Except this time, her face was full of both anger and misery. "Don't involve yourself in things you have nothing to do with."

'_I'm pretty sure anything you're involved with has at least something to do with me.'_

Satine, eyes closed, took in a sharp breath. She knew I was right and it was irritating her. "Laila, some things are better left unsaid. All right? Christian is…." Satine hesitated as she searched her mind for some lie to feed me. "Christian is no longer a part of me." She opened her eyes back up only to see me jotting down something in my journal. Before I could even finish my sentence, the journal was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the room. My jaw dropped from this surprising action of Satine. She was fuming "I don't need any love advice from my wreck of a sister who can't even hold down a relationship herself!"

I had to bite my bottom lip to muffle my cries. Had Satine really just said that? Had she really just called me a failure to my face? My only sister….The tears were forming at the rim of my eyes. I shut them in an attempt to not make my pain known, but Satine had already seen my hurt expression. I felt her stiff arms wrap around me in an attempt to apologize. I squirmed out of her arms and stared at her impassive face. "You've changed." I inaudibly whispered to her.

"Laila, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Satine!" Marie, her head soon peeking through the doorway, yell at my sister. "You're wanted on stage."

"Not now, Marie!" Satine protested. My eyes flickered between Satine's stressed face to the more serious face of Marie. "I can't! Not until I tell Laila about me-"

Marie's eyes widened and she stepped into the doorframe. "But if you don't go you'll miss your queue!" She began pushing my sister through the door, nervously glancing back at me every so often. There was something Marie didn't want me to know about.

Satine looked back one last time before she was forced through the doorway. Her eyes glistened with relief, sorrow, and apologies she was too afraid to say. But I stared into those eyes long after their owner had left. Satine wants me to know something. Something she herself doesn't have the courage to say. That's why she left with Marie without putting up much of a fight. She's too afraid of the future.

Me writing in my journal….Satine coming in to talk only to be forced out by Marie….This entire thing happened before. On the night that changed everything all those months ago.

For some unknown reason, time was repeating itself. And there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I didn't move from that spot until Toulouse's _"I only speak the truth"_ filled the room. The play had started. With a heavy sigh, I decided I should watch the play the Moulin Rouge had spent all its money on. And all to impress some snooty, jealous Duke. What a waste of money.

As I made the trek towards the side of the stage, I kept my eyes on the floorboards. They were far more interesting than the busy, slightly stressed out people hustling about. They were prepared for anything: such as a ripped costume or a shattered prop. I had to squeeze between one of these disasters, earning myself a glare for my intrusion. One of the girl dancers had broken a strap in her skirt and was flashing the whole audience. Considering how we were performing a play _inside _of the Moulin Rouge, I doubt any of the male audience members minded much.

I rounded one of the corners and trotted down three steps in order to reach the lower leveled hallway. This hallway lacked any activity. There was just one set worker who flashed a smile at me as I passed by, and, of all people, the Dukes bodyguard, Warner. He was smoking one of his cigars in the darkest corner of the passageway.

The smoke quickly filled my lungs. Attempting to be polite, I turned my head away from the intimidating figure and coughed onto the back of my wrist. His attention was now on me as I hurried past him. I could still feel his cold, hard stare on the back of my head once I reached the end of the corridor.

But then my attention was focused onto something else. Sure, Warner's stare frightened me to death, but I was far more concerned with the hand that had suddenly clamped onto my mouth and the body I was unexpectedly pressed towards. Whoever this person was dragged me, thrashing and struggling, towards one of the rigging systems just as Warner stepped out of the hallway.

I bit down hard on this mysterious person's hand. The hand was instantly lifted off my mouth with a small whimper of pain. Seizing my chance, I bolted out of my captors grasp and dashed towards the bodyguard's direction. I figured that if I at least got to him, this other person wouldn't dare come after me. However, this person grabbed shoulder almost as soon as I had left his grasp. I was about to ruin the whole play by screaming for help when my captor spun me around. I wasn't at all expecting my captor to be Christian.

I tilted my head and curiously eyed him. "Christian what are you-" The rest of my question was muffled into his hand. My harsh eyes glared at him. He shouldn't be here. I could tell he was angry, which wouldn't be good for Satine. I may be mad at her, but I certainly don't want to put her in harms way.

"Shhh." He hushed as he spun me around once again. He rested his hand on my right shoulder and pointed at Warner. His back was to us, but at any moment he could turn around and spot Christian and myself. And I didn't want to know what would happen if Christian and Warner met.

"Christian you need to leave. Now." I whispered to him once his hand was off from my mouth. My only response from him was a hard glare as he pulled me towards the rigging system on the opposite side. Even if he hadn't have dragged me, I would've followed Christian. I couldn't just leave him here alone. I had to make sure he got out of the theatre as soon as possible.

We lined up against the side of the wood planks, making as little noise as possible. Not exactly trusting our stealth, I peeked around the last wood plank to see if Warner had any notion of us being here. My heart picked up speed when I saw the tall, daunting figure of Warner coming towards us. In a panic, I backed up into Christian. "Go!" I commanded, pushing him further along into the jungle of ropes and pulleys.

I had never done something this thrilling my entire life. My heart was beating so loud that I couldn't tell if the pounding in my ears was from Warner's heavy walk or my heart. Nonetheless, Christian and I snuck around the backstage for the next hour. Sometimes we'd watch a small part of the play, but mostly we were on the run. We feared that if we stayed in one spot for to long we'd be spotted.

Multiple times I tried leading us towards the exit, but whenever we got close, Christian would suddenly pull away from me. For some reason, he was determined to stay here. When I tried asking him _why_ he had come back, he simply shrugged it off by saying "I wanted to watch my work." But if that were the case, he wouldn't be sneaking around backstage.

The worst part of the ordeal was when the play passed skipped the scene where the lovers have their secret song. Christian eyed the transition with dead eyes. His face was so tainted emotion that I couldn't pull out any specific one. "Christian, let's go." I whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. But Christian took one grimacing look at me and jerked his shoulder away from me. I could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of him.

We were directly under the stage as the play was ending. Harold's booming voice seemed to be almost directly on top of us. I was in the process of, yet again, leading Christian to an exit. I still haven't been able to figure why Christian was here, but I knew I had to get him out before the play ended. Or else who knows what would happen.

A white object dropped from above and landed on my toes. I quickly brought my hands to my mouth in an attempt to stifle a scream. Thankfully, only small squeak escaped as Christian pushed pass me. He lifted the object up, revealing it to be the Argentinean.

Without a second thought, I started taking of the unconscious man's jacket. "You'll need a disguise." I replied to his unspoken question. "Besides, it's not like he'll be in the play any longer."

The voice from above started up again as Christian exchanged the white jacked for his own "I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword and welcome my loyal subjects to join with us in celebration of our sacred vows." I grabbed Christian's hand and started pulling him towards the exit. If we hurried through the backstage, everyone might think he was the Argentinean. The hope of his safe departure started rising within me, until Christian stomped it out by forcing his hand away from mine and taking off as soon as we gotten out of the section under the stage.

"Christian!" I called, running after him. I was very aggravated by him at the moment. He was _not_ supposed to do this. And the more I chased after him, the more I realized that we were heading towards Satine's dressing room. I tried picking up my speed. I had to reach him before Satine could break his heart again. Luckily, I knew a faster way to Satine's dressing room that Christian had no knowledge about.

My blood pumping, I ran down this new, completely clear hallway to cut Christian off. He was faster than me, but I might be able to reach Satine's room before he did. I just had to keep my breathing level and focus on not tripping. Little did I know, but tripping was the least of my troubles. As soon as I was reaching the end of the hallway, a muscular hand reached out of the shadows and pushed me up against the wall. I weakly pried at each of the fingers, digging my nails into the flesh, as my slightly dangling feet started thrashing about.

"Where's the boy?" A gruff voice spat in my ear. Despite the week lighting, my eyes followed the length of the arm until I was staring at the heated face of Warner. My blood seemed to freeze, draining my face of any color. My eyes widened as I stared into his overpowering eyes. Upon not receiving an answer, Warner tightened his grip around my throat. "Where is he?"

My throat felt like it was caving in around my windpipe, causing a very small amount of air to reach my lungs. My struggling began to slow; eventually stopping altogether. I couldn't tell if Warner was even affected by my pained, now tear stained face. "Don't….know." I managed to lie through my chokes.

Warner pulled me slightly away from the wall just to slam my head back against it again. I winced from the pain before focusing on trying to make the world stop spinning. With his other hand, Warner pulled a gun from his pocket and waved it in my face. This only caused a headache to from. "You see this?" As best as I could, I nodded. "I have _specific_ orders from the Duke to kill the boy if he came to the performance tonight."

Even in my hazy state of mind, I was able to figure out everything. Satine had pushed Christian away to save him. And she wouldn't tell me since she knew I'd feel guilty and tell Christian. She had to endure all this pain and anger by herself while I just ignored and ranted at her. My fight against Warner started up again. There was a new burst of energy arising inside of me. I had to help my sister keep her relationship. It wasn't too late for them to run away.

Warner merely chuckled at me before choking me even more. The barrel of his gun was now resting on my forehead. "Tell me where he is, or I'll see to it that you receive the same punishment as-" Warner was abruptly knocked to the floor. I slid down the wall, landing on the hard wooden floor below with a thud. My lungs rejoiced at the rush of fresh air my gasps and coughs were drawing in. I tried looking around the room to piece together what just happened, but the room was still a blur of color.

I was helped to me feet by Warner. I pushed him away, but he only hung tightly onto my wrist. With my spare hand, I desperately tried to pry his fingers off. I had to go to Satine and Christian! Christian has to know that she still loves him. They needed to live the happy ending I could never have.

But Warner wasn't fighting back. In fact, he was repeating my name over and over again in an attempt to calm me down. The room slowly began to settle down so I focused onto the floor next to me. I did not want the dizziness wouldn't start up again. But that's when I saw Warner lying on the floor beside me. _If Warner is there...then who is...?_

I squinted into the darkness, nearly collapsing when I made out a pair of clear blue eyes staring back at me. "A-Alex?" I sniffled, still trying to distinguish some of his features. But why would he be here? I pushed him away and then told him I couldn't trust him. Why would he come back? "Alex!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face. "Thank you! Thank you!"

I felt his arm begin to stroke my hair. "Laila, are you all right? Please tell me you're not hurt."

I nodded, not yet wanting to break the embrace. "Fine as I'll ever be in this dark world."

Alex pushed me back so I was just an arms length away. "You're sure?" He eyed the unconscious Warner on the ground "I'm sorry I didn't help sooner! I should've just-"

I embraced him once more, cutting off his sentence. He doesn't really need to apologize for saving me. "Why are you here?" I mumbled into his chest "I've been so awful to you, and you don't deserve that. I'm sorry I couldn't realize this sooner. I was just so focused on one thing that I forgot to-"

"Laila!" Alex hugged me closer to him. "None of this is your fault. None of it! Understand?"

"I supp-" I began before rethinking my words over. "Yes."

We pulled apart once more and stared into each other's eyes. I still couldn't believe that he was here, smiling down at me. "What's happened in the past is done. We can't change that. But we _can_ learn from them and move on to have a greater friendship." I sniffled one last time and smiled back at him. That's exactly what I wanted: A better friendship with Alex. Maybe even one day, if he can learn to fully forgive me, we can move past friendship. Maybe.

"Well isn't that special?" The fuming voice of Warner said, interrupted our small place of peace. Alex and I looked over at Warner, his gun in his hand, as he slowly stood from his fall. I was immediately pushed behind Alex. "But if someone doesn't tell me where the hell Christian is, I'll have to just-"

"Please, Christian! Just leave!" Satine dejectedly pleaded with Christian as she ran past the door behind Warner. Following closely behind was Christian with money in his hands.

"How come I don't get to pay you like everyone else has?" He asked, making his run past the doorway. Warner smiled and quickly ran past Alex and I. He was going to head them off in order to get a more precise target.

I grabbed hold of Alex's arm. "They're headed towards the stage." I stated before dragging him into the hallway Satine and Christian had just been in. I dashed to the nearest costume rack, dragging Alex along with me. He didn't question what I was doing, just merely went along with my plan. He only looked confused when I tossed one of the jackets at him. "If they go on stage, so will we."

"But why?" Alex asked as he started putting on the jacket.

"Because," I started to sloppily wrap one of the skirts over the dress I was wearing. We don't need to be that much in costume. I don't plan on us doing something to make us stand out too much. I'd be too frightened to do anything huge anyways. "I know Harold won't stop the show even if Christian walked out on stage. Satine's going to need all the help she can get."


	20. Come What May

**Second to the last chapter (plus an acknowledgement page). Oh boy!**

**And, just as a quick note, remember that Moulin Rouge is a sad story. It's full of hope and love, but ultimately ends tragically. That is why the introduction (go back and review it if you wish) is written the way it is. I don't plan on changing what I've already committed myself to. So, before I give too much away, enjoy this chapter :D**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Something every stage performer never wants to happen: unexpected surprises. Some people, with the help of improvisation, are easily able to cover up what's not supposed to be there. But when the entire ensemble is sent into an awkward silence, even the audience knows something is wrong. This was the scene Alex and I merged into.

A tear stained Satine kneeled on the floor in front of a slightly frightened Christian. He clutched my sister's wrists as if he wished to pull them right off her arms. I hated it. I wanted to walk over to Christian and tell him, in a not so friendly manner, to follow his heart instead of his brain, but Alex covertly latched his arm onto my elbow. I didn't struggle against him because the back of my mind told me that adding myself to the already confusing situation would only make things worse.

The stillness of the room added to its ever-growing discomfort. The audience was looking at us for an explanation to this scene. But the performers were just as confused as its spectators. Thank God Harold was here to end the embarrassment. He bellowed out an uneasy laugh and inched closer towards the audience before making up some excuse for Christian being here "I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, my eyes do not lie." Harold looked back at Christian as if to further prove his accuracy. "For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!" The spectators from below collectively _Ahhh_ed as the ensemble on stage lessened their tension. "Driven mad by jealousy!" Harold continued his explanation as the audience gasped with approval.

Slowly, the dancers started to shift into their next pose. I kept my gaze on the Duke, not really caring if I stuck out with my lack of movement. "I don't like this." I sideways murmured to Alex.

"I don't either, but there's nothing we can do about it." He replied just as quietly. I sharply glared at him, but spoke no more to him. A small part of me knew Alex was right, but he couldn't be. There has to be something I can do to fix this.

In the midst of my thoughts, Christian had pulled Satine down to the second platform. When he threw her on the ground, I lurched forward only to find myself being thrown back from my right elbow not following. I glared at the arm that held me back. "Let me go." I hissed at Alex even though my heart faltered from my action. Besides Alex being the only obstacle between myself and my sister, he didn't really deserve my anger.

"You'll only do something you'll idiotic." Alex replied. Although it was the truth, his wording hurt me.

I was about to counter Alex, but Christian spoke before a word left my mouth. "This woman is yours now." My heated gaze drifted from Alex to Christian. Christian's eyes brimmed with tears as a pile of money drifted to the floor. "I've paid my whore."

"No." I found myself whispering. I tugged on my elbow, trying to free it from Alex's strong grasp, but to no avail. I was forced to watch the torture of Satine's heart.

"I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me." Christian spoke so low that the audience had to lean forward to hear him. But his low voice found itself echoing in my brain. Sadness engulfed me as his final words were spoken. Satine doesn't deserve this; she was merely protecting the man she loves. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." Christian choked back his own sobs. He hated this just as much as Satine.

He began walking away; the walk that would forever place him outside of Satine's life. I tried, once again, to reach my sister. But Alex still wouldn't let go. "Alex, please." I tried a different approach, but his hold only tightened. With my free hand I began prying off his fingers. "She's my sister and she needs me. Why can't you realize that?"

"Laila, no!" His voice was stern, angry even, as his other hand grabbed my left hand. "Think this through before you do something rash!"

"I _have_ thought this through!" I forced my left hand away and briefly locked eyes with Alex before looking away with frustration. Instead, I focused on Christian as he walked away. It was killing me that he doesn't know the true meaning behind Satine's actions. Killing me that I didn't have the courage to just shout it out at him.

"No you haven't. I know you. If I release you, you'll only prance up there and make a fool of yourself." Alex argued, snapping my attention back to him.

"This sitar player….doesn't love you." Harold said, interrupting our conversation. My infuriated eyes met those of Alex's as we separately took in these words. "See, he flees the kingdom!"

"No, Alex. You don't know me." I coldly stated. Alex's face morphed into an expression I couldn't read. His shoulders slumped forward and his hold on my elbow was finally loosened. I yanked my arm away and headed over towards Satine. I forced myself not to look back at him. If I did, I'd only regret my words. But Satine's somber, drenched face instantly forced Alex out of my mind.

Harold was already kneeling by Satine, whispering something to her. Satine's damp face, however, didn't seem to agree with him. I ducked down next to my sister, her thankful eyes staring into mine. Harold regarded me with a slight nod, but returned his gaze to Satine. "That show must go on."

"Is it really, Harold?" I glared at him.

Harold simply ignored me and turned back to the audience. "And now, my bride," He began to rise, expecting Satine to follow. With concern and hatred written all over my face, I looked from Harold to Satine. She was to distraught to even think about stand up on her own. With a heavy sigh, I offered her my hand and lifted her up to face Harold. "It is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens and say your wedding vows." Satine collapsed onto me. We both knew that once these vows were spoken, she'd forever be bound to the Duke. It took all the strength I had just to hold her up. "Sing to our gods your-"

A sudden yell erupted throughout the room. Satine met my confused gaze as Harold stepped away from us. I lifted my head towards the rafters, trying to decipher where this noise was coming from. "The greatest think you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!" Toulouse. A very small, much needed smile quickly made its way onto my face. His words filled me with a purpose.

Hoping it had done the same to Satine and Christian, I quickly shifted my gaze towards them. But Satine's expression, somehow, became even more filled with despair. When I peeked behind Satine, I saw the back of Christian. He had paused in his march, but made no move to come back. My heart thudded within my chest. They weren't going to do anything. After all of this, they were still too proud to do anything.

I frantically looked over at Alex for some kind of help, but he only met my gaze with a grim expression. There was no help in his eyes, only sorrow and confusion. But I knew I had to do something. I owed it to them. With the guilt of not telling Christian of Satine's love for him still strong within me, I stepped forward.

I didn't know what I was doing, and the stares from the rows of people before me didn't help. I was petrified of being the center of everyone's attention, but_ I_ had stepped forward so obviously _I_ had some importance in the play. I closed my eyes and searched through every memory I had of my sister and Christian. They were so many things I could say, but what would fit into the play?

But then, something crossed my mind. Something Satine had only briefly explained to me. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the conductor, mentally telling him to be prepared. I don't know if he received my message because my attention was now on Christian. I took a wobbly breath, trying to draw some courage from the air around me, before forcing myself to do the one thing I never wanted to do in front of an audience: I started to sing.

Laila:_ Never knew...she could...feel like this._

I motioned back at sniffling sister, pleading with Christian to just turn around and look at her. But he didn't. With a saddened heart, I watched as he took another step towards the exit. I took another breath as the conductor, who now understood my purpose from before, lifted his baton. As silly as it was to be singing so my sister could have her chance at love again, I knew I had to keep going. I was not going to give up. Not even if Christian walked through those doors.

Laila: _It's like she's never seen...the sky before._

_Seems to vanish...inside your kiss,_

_Every day she loves you, more and more._

I was already having trouble with the lyrics as it was. Pauses were spread throughout my words, but now I was at a complete stop. I eyes anxiously scanned across the audience as I searched my mind for the next verse, but I couldn't come up with anything. I was just beginning to hyperventilate—my fear of being the center of attention finally starting to sink in now that I had nothing to say—when I sense a presence slowly making its way towards me.

Satine: _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

I smiled at the strong voice of my sister, relief visible on my face. Christian was quick to turn around when her voice reached his ears, making my smile even wider. Satine came forward until she stood right next to me, providing me with some much needed comfort. Where would I be without her?

Satine: _Come back to me, and forgive everything._

Satine slightly fell forward from her hold on the last note. I quickly grabbed Satine's hand before she fell forward. Coming from an emotional wreck to belting out a note is not an easy transition on someone's body. I quickly scanned her face to see if she was strong enough to continue. But as the cursed baton rose for the next line, I knew it was up to me.

Laila:_ Seasons may change,_

Laila and Satine: _Winter to spring._

I ducked me head down so all focus would be on Satine as she made her final plea. There was no need of my help any longer.

"I love you." Satine whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. The audience replied with a loving sigh of happiness.

Satine: _Till the end...of...time._

I chose to lift my eyes here to study Christian. He gazed back at Satine with such longing it made my own heart skip a beat. There was still hope. And if my memory proves me well, all Christian needed to do was say three words back to Satine and all would be forgiven. I held my breath, afraid that if I let it out Christian would stumble out the door.

Christian: _Come what may._

Satine squeezed my hand as soon as the word "Come" lifted off of Christian's tongue. She peeked over at me as the sound of people moving in their seats filled my ears. Satine smiled. A smile I had come to miss throughout these past few days. Her face, once filled with hopelessness and despair, was now filled with relief in joy. The happier Satine became, the more my heart warmed. For once in my life I had done something right.

Christian: _Come what may._

_Come what may._

_Come what may._

I backed away from Satine once she began her advance on Christian, who was almost running back to the stage. We kept our hands linked until they were forced to slide away from each other, and even then I kept backing up until I was standing close to the still somewhat troubled Alex. I flashed him a look, proving that I was right with my actions all along, which caused him to nod his apology. I sweetly smiled, but then slid my eyes over to the Duke. He wasn't taking this turn on things well, and his angry gaze was mostly directed at me. His eyes would briefly falter away from me to glare at the two reuniting lovers.

Christian (followed by Satine): _I will love you, (I will love you,)_

_Until my dying (dying),_

Christian and Satine: _Day._

_Come what may._

Christian (followed by Satine): _Come what may. (Come what may.)_

Christian and Satine: _I will love you,_

_Until my dying-_

A screaming Toulouse swung on from stage left. I silently questioned him until my attention was attracted to a small black object sliding even farther than Toulouse. I whipped my head around and faced Alex. "Warner." I was so focused on telling Christian about Satine that I forgot all about the reason for this mess. Warner was ordered to kill him. How could I be so stupid?

"They're trying to kill you!" Toulouse shouted out in terror. However, this only earned him a hearty laugh from the audience. He was the comedic character in this crazy play.

Alex's face shifted to worry upon seeing my panicked face. His eyes shifted from me to the gun before grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze. My heart raced with anxiety, Alex's attempt at comfort failing. He maneuvered behind me, slowly making his way towards the weapon. "I'll take care of it." He whispered in my ear as he passed. I can assume that I am now temporarily forgiven for hurting him before.

"Shut up!" Harold yelled. I couldn't tell if he was talking to Toulouse himself or the character. He'd never really liked Toulouse.

"Look, he's got a gun!" Toulouse protested, trying to make Harold see the severity within this. I fervently searched the platform behind Toulouse. Alex was slowly inching his way towards the gun on stage right while Warner, on stage left, crawled towards the gun. My breath quickened as different scenarios entered my mind of them meeting.

"Guards, seize them!" Harold bellowed at some imaginary character, refusing to break his role. He really did want the show to go on. Toulouse continued his protests, but by now everyone had forgotten about him. I sympathetically smiled down at him, but quickly lifted my face towards Alex again. Warner was closer to the gun. What if he grabbed it and fired at Alex?

"Vive la vie de boheme!" A cry erupted before the entire stage fell into darkness.

I looked to the right so I could find the owner of the voice, but my eyes met something else. Nini gazed back at me, a knowing look in her eyes. Although I was still infuriated with her for causing, what remained of, my family so much pain, I knew she was the only one who could help me. With a nod from her head, I sprinted towards Alex while she ran for the gun.

I collided with Alex with such a force that we fell behind one of the set pieces. The darkness shaded us from the audience's view, so not much attention would be drawn to us. "Laila, what is wrong with you?" Alex angrily said, pushing me away and standing up.

"Warner, he was-" I tried to explain as I, too, pushed myself off the ground.

"I had it all under control. I'm not an idiot." He brushed the small amount of dust that had gathered onto his arms from the fall.

"I know you're not, Alex. I was just afraid that-" I began again only to be cut off from Alex's rant.

"Why would you even think that I didn't know what I was doing? Do you not trust me?" I didn't answer him. Not because I didn't trust him, but because I was afraid he'd only cut me off again. But was the tense silence between us lengthened, I knew I had to answer before false thoughts were put into his head.

"You've changed, Alex. You're saying these things that make no-"

"_I've_ changed?" Alex spat, preventing my thoughts from being expressed again. "You're the one who coldly left me there on the stage. _You're_ the one who-"

"Alex, will you stop it!" I practically yelled at him. The sudden strength in my voice quickly shut him up. I was done with him cutting me off. "Yes, I deserve your anger for what I did in order to _help_ my sister. But if I've changed in your eyes, it's just because you don't like who I've become in these past few days." I waited for a remark from Alex, but he kept quiet. I knew he was only mad at the moment and didn't hate my guts. If he did, he never would've helped me a few minutes ago. I took a deep breath, choosing my next words carefully. "When you left, I had a mental battle. I was angry at you for using me to win a silly bet, but mostly I was angry at myself for letting you go. No matter how much I tried hating you, I just couldn't. So I promised myself that, if I ever got the chance, I'd be a better person to you. Maybe we'd even start where we left off. But now you're acting so strange that I can't tell if it's your true personality shining through, or if it's just some temporary thing."

"I….No, that's not me. I'm just….things are slowly becoming more complicated and I can't seem to understand anything anymore." Alex paused, his eyes tracing every part of my face. A song started from the stage behind me, but I kept my gaze on Alex. "Do you love me?"

I felt my face soften from this question that caught me off guard. "Well, I….when you say….last time…." I jumbled over the words in my mouth. I knew what I wanted to say yes, but there was also a part of me that was still frightened from the last time I told him I loved him.

Alex placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Laila, do you love me or not?" His innocent eyes pleaded with me for an answer, any answer. I choked on some more words, but couldn't yet find the courage to answer him. Alex sighed, keeping his gaze on me. "I guess there's only one way to find out." I gazed back at him, confused beyond anything. He only locked eyes with me briefly when he pulled my lips to his.

A fire welled up inside of me. A fire I, at first, mistook for passion. The fire spread throughout my body, but it wasn't a warm and inviting like I wanted it to be. This sudden warmth was a burning sensation that reminded me of hate more than anything. As the rage reached my mind, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I raised my hand and slapped Alex. His lips immediately left me and his own hand rubbed his now red cheek.

Something just didn't feel right. The first time I kissed Alex, I felt like the world was at peace. But now it just feels as if the world became more complicated. Now just wasn't the time. Maybe once this madness was over and we each had our time to heal this could happen. But it couldn't now, no matter how much I wanted it to.

Alex stared back at me with wide, blue eyes and started backing away from me. I made a small motion to reach out to him, but stopped myself and quickly cradled my hand in my chest. I looked down at my pale hand, tears lining the edge of my eyes. If this was love, then he'd understand. I understand his side, now it's his turn to understand mine. When I looked back up at Alex, I found myself staring at some wood instead of him. He was gone. He may not ever forgive me. Who would? I practically chased him off three times, even if this last time I allowed myself to consider his fault. "Sorry, Alex." I quietly whispered as I held the tears from falling. My only wish is that he somehow heard me.

With a heavy heart, I turned away from the darkness and re-entered onto the stage. Everyone was cluttered in the middle with Satine and Christian right in the middle. Warner was dancing behind everyone, trying his best to blend in. This made my shift from the loss of Alex to the danger at hand. My eyes immediately searched for the gun.

Satine (with company): _One day I'll fly away. (You can't fool the children of the revolution)_

My eyes located the gun all the way up the stage. I quickly ducked into the ensemble of people so I would have a confrontation with Warner. A shiver went down my spine from the memory of our last encounter.

Christian (with company): _My gift is my song. (No you can't fool the children on the revolution)_

Somehow, Warner had managed to get into the pit. He blended right in, what with his baldness and all. With as low of a profile as I could manage, I forced myself out of the dancing group of people to try and reach the gun before Warner did. I peered through the corner of my eye at the Duke. He saw I was also heading towards the gun and directed part of his frantic glances at me. I was definitely not one of his favorite people right now.

Company: _No, you won't fool the children of the revolution._

Dancers were crossing my path every which way, making my initial root towards the weapon longer than it should be.

Satine (with company): _One day I'll fly away. (No, you can't fool)_

Warner was closer than I was to the gun. As a last resort, I dove under the dancer who was now in my way and slid right up to the gun. My heart sang with joy when I felt the cold metal in my hand. I did it! With my left hand, I began pushing myself onto my knees.

Christian (with company): _My gift is my song (The children of the revolution)_

My joy was short lived, however. Warner appeared from the bit and pulled my left arm towards him. I fell forward, smacking my chin on the hard stage before me. Before my eyelids even opened from the first impact, my right wrist welled up with pain. "I'll be taking that." The smiling Warner grumbled before wringing my wrist even more. My hand immediately snapped open and the cruel villain snatched the gun away from me.

I reached for him with my left hand, but Warner squeezed my wrist. The pain of it twisted my agonized face and allowed a muffled cry of pain to escape my lips. Warner only snorted at my pain and clicked the gun back.

I focused on one of the musicians below me. I just couldn't look at who he was aiming at. It could be Christian, maybe even my sister. I flinched when the gun went off, but not a single tear left my eye because a sand bag suddenly appeared on the ground and my wrist was freed.

Satine and Christian (followed by company): _I will love you. (Revolution.)_

I looked at the audience. Not a single head showed any sign of terror, or any interest in me. They all wore cheerful expressions at whatever was happening behind me. The only one not happy was the Duke, and he was moping towards the exit. I rapidly sat up and looked over my shoulder. A smile crept onto my face when I saw Christian and Satine holding hands, just as happy as ever. The ensemble started to lift the two lovers.

Satine and Christian (followed by company): _Yes, I will love you (Revolution.)_

_I will love you, until my_

"My way!" A sudden shout from the Duke made my head turn back towards the spectators. The Duke, gun in hand, was running back towards us. Or me, considering his eyes flashed death at me. I held my breath.

Satine and Christian: _Dying_

"My way! My way!" The Duke continued his chants and lowered the gun towards me. I was the cause of Satine slipping away from him. In his eyes, she would come back to him if I died. If I tried to move, the Duke could still lock onto me. It was too late.

"My way!" The final words escaped his mouth. My final words. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate. I was happy with my life knowing that Satine and Christian could live together for the rest of their lives without me. And there would be numerous witnesses, so the Duke would never bother them again.

Satine and Christian: _Day_

The shot never came. I could still feel my heart beating and my chest moving along with each breath I took. I cracked open an eye just in time to witness the Duke falling backwards, his last ploy at winning Satine failed. I turned my perplexed body around only to see an equally perplexed Harold, his hand in the form of a fist.

I picked myself up and ran towards him to embrace him. My hands wrapped around his large stomach just as the curtain closed behind me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chanted into his costume.

He patted the back of my red hair just as a father would to comfort a daughter. "It's all over now, Laila."

"Stand by for curtain call!" The stage managers voice boomed over us. I backed away from him with a sniffle and smiled up at him. Directly behind him was the smiling couple, Christian and Satine. Just looking at them raised my spirits. On top of that, flower petals sprinkled down everywhere. This lifted my mood even more. "Dancers, positions, please." I filed between the approaching dancers towards the back of the company. Technically, I had a solo. So I had to take a bow.

A quick glance at my sister, however, slowed my pace. Christian looked just as cheerful as he had before, but Satine had a funny look on her face. A look I had seen far too often these past few weeks. My blood ran cold and my feet stuck to the floor. I felt someone bump into me shortly after. "Watch it, Laila!" A male voice lectured me. But I didn't reply. I was too focused on my sister.

And then the one sound I hated the most escaped from her; the one noise that shouldn't happen, especially on this night of redemption. The fateful gasps. She always made this sound before one of her coughing fits. I made a mad dash for her.

"Satine!" I heard Christian's worried voice. I flung myself between people, pushed slowly walking people out of the way. I had to reach her. No one else had even noticed Satine, but they don't know her like I do.

Satine fell right as I shoved through the last row of mindless dancers. Luckily Christian was there to catch her, but that only made me more frantic. She has these fits all the time, but that still doesn't make me any less worried. "Satine, what's the matter?" Christian voice echoed in my head "Are you all right?"

I was at her side, clutching her hand as soon as they both hit the floor. "Satine?" I squeezed her hand, my attempt at a calming voice sounding more anxious than anything. "Satine, what's the matter?"

"Darling?" Christian joined in, just as frantic as I was. "Satine, what's the matter?" His wild eyes met mine. He expected me to know something, but I didn't. I honestly didn't. Never had I felt so helpless.

Satine's gasps and coughs continued, but her eyes wouldn't open. I lifted her hand and kissed it. "Satine, please tell me what's wrong." I chocked out. I looked to Christian with the same helpless eyes he just gave me, but that's when I noticed the blood on his shoulder. My eyes widened. "No!" Shaking my head, I scooted closer to Satine. "God, no!" Blood gurgled out through the corner of her mouth. With a shaky hand, I reached for the red liquid. _That isn't blood, it can't be. It's just her lipstick...just...lipstick?_ But then I pulled my finger away from her mouth. "Satine, no! Don't do this! Don't do this!" I screamed at her, drawing Christian's attention.

"Somebody get some help!" He shouted once he took in the blood on my finger. Satine's eyes fluttered open.

_You're not supposed to cough up blood. People don't do this. They just... _I rocked back and forth. "Satine." I squeaked while holding my sister's hand tightly within mine.

"I'm sorry, Christian….Laila." Satine gasped, making eye contact with each of us. "I….I…."

"Shhhh." A trembling shush escaped my lips. "You don't have to say anything. You're….You're going to be fine."

"I…."Satine continued on in a whisper "I'm dying."

A small tear tinkled down my face. "No….No! You're not dying. You're not!" I cradled her hand next to my face. "You can't be….you can't…."

"I'm so sorry." Satine whimpered at me and Christian.

"You'll be all right. You'll be all right. You'll be all right." Christian told her.

"Cold….I'm….col-cold." Satine panted. "Hold me….Hold me." Christian followed Satine's command, leaving me shriveled on the floor. So I nuzzled my head closer to Satine, trying to provide her with more warmth.

"You're okay….You're okay." I whispered thinking if I said it enough times, it would hold true. "You have to be okay."

I felt Satine's trembling body lower slightly. "I love you." Christian murmured.

I felt the smile on Satine's face as she let out a weak chuckle. "You've got to go on, Christian."

"Can't go on without you, though." He gulped.

"You've go so much….to give." I lifted my head only to find Satine stroking Christian's face. "And you….too….Laila." Her gaze was now on me.

"Satine," I sniffed while shaking my head. "You're the only family I have left….please….please!" My heart cried out in pain with me on my final pleads. Tears were now freely flowing down my face. "Don't….don't leave me here alone."

"You have….each other." Satine wheezed out, switching her gaze between me and Christian. She looked back at my damp face. "Smile, Laila….you have such a pretty smile." I muffled out a chocked laugh, but I forced the smile she wanted. "Promise you won't give up on him….Alex."

"Satine, d-don't….don't say that! You're go-going to be f-fine." I began to doubt my own words.

"Promise you won't give up on love." Satine's sharp gaze forced me to nod.

"I promise." I whispered, trying my best to keep the smile on my face.

Satine moved her calming eyes to Christian. "Tell….Tell our story, Christian."

"No!" Christian sobbed. My smile finally broke, quickly followed by my painful, stifled cries

"Yes." Satine protested against Christian. "Promise me….promise me."

Christian paused, words not seeming to come out of his mouth. "Yes." He was able to muffle.

"That way I'll-" Her voice lowered as she looked at the two people she loved most in this world. "I'll always be with you….both of you." Through the pain, Satine smiled. She smiled even as her panting began to subside and death clung to her heart.

I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. "No!" I choked while kissing her hand again. "No!" I looked into Satine's eyes until the spark that was once there went cold. Even then I continued to stare, praying that she'd come back to me. But she never did. "Satine, don't leave me!" I sobbed, cuddling into her shoulder. "….I love you."

I didn't stop the tears from coming this time, didn't stop the sobs from pushing out of my lungs. She was gone. Gone forever. Even with Christian grieving at my side, never have I felt more alone. I lost two people I hold dearly in my heart today: Alex and Satine.

Satine….My only sister….The last person I could call my family….Was gone. She'd never return. Never again would she open her comforting arms when I needed a friend. Never again would her soft voice help me fall asleep when it seemed like an impossible thought. Her laugh would never again warm my heart when it was at its weakest. I would never again see the fire within her eyes.

The world turned cold.


	21. Epilogue

**Well, this is it; the final chapter! Next is my "credits" page. I'm just listing off all the songs I used so I don't get sued or something. Better safe than sorry, eh?**

**After I get back from my vacation, then I will start the editing progress of this story. Gotta get rid of those super cheesy moments somehow :D**

**Thank so much for sticking with me, especially when I wouldn't post for months on end. And for making sure at least one review was left on every chapter. You have no idea how much they make me happy and fuel my energy to write. Thanks a bunch!**

**All my love,**

**~MisticLight**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Things changed after that….drastically changed.

My life has been filled with agony and darkness ever since the unexpected death of my sister. My mind is almost as bare as my heart. Daily activities have suddenly become strenuous, and nothing seems to make sense anymore. I just feel so unaccustomed to the outside world. As a result, I've been crawling farther inside myself.

The only one who seems to relatively understand this pain is Christian. We could spend hours on end either chatting about experiences with Satine—even if I usually did most of the talking since he hasn't known her as long as I have—or just sitting in silence, respecting the others thoughts. Christian is the only one I can talk to about Satine. Perhaps that's why I bought the vacant room underneath his.

Or perhaps it's because I couldn't stand living in the Moulin Rouge anymore. Whenever I walked down a hallway, my mind would fill with memories I thought were long forgotten. I found myself avoiding every window on the western wall. I didn't want to look at the elephant that still sat in the middle of the square. I didn't want to be reminded of all the secrets we shared. I didn't want the tears to fall when my mind to drifted back to the night she died; the way her eyes flickered from life to death right before my own eyes.

Not only was the wretched place filled with reminiscences of Satine, but it was also filled with Alex. Every word whispered, every feeling proclaimed; all of that lied within the Moulin Rouge. It felt as though a knife had wedged itself into my heart, and the long I stayed there, the deeper it went. So I had to leave the once glimmering Moulin Rouge.

Harold was too grief ridden with his star performer dying to truly notice my absence. But when I finally told him I was leaving, I couldn't help but notice a small glimmer of sadness added to his already depressed eyes. Perhaps he'd miss me after all.

Satine's death resulted in the fate of the show. It was never the same without her, and so business stopped within a couple of months. Harold didn't even try to stop the closure of his beloved Moulin Rouge. In his eyes, just as it was in mine, it would never be the same without Satine.

So when I'm not with Christian, I sit and just watch the destruction of my home. The windmill was the first to go. The first time its rotation was halted nearly broke my heart. It had long been a symbol of the Moulin Rouge, and even though I hated that place, I was still saddened by this loss. And then came the lights. One by one they'd flicker off, or some child would throw a pebble at it in hopes of causing an explosion. I'd have to position myself away from elephant as I watched the light bulbs fade. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at that thing, not even if it became a crumbled pile of scrap metal. The pain would still be fresh.

But recently Christian's been locking me out of his room. He says he has to do something "that's been pulling at my heart this whole time." I can't even begin to comprehend what that means, but I do know that it involves that old typewriter he's repurchased. The clinking of the machine lasted from the early morning to late at the night, but I'm not complaining. It's actually a calming noise and helps my mind focus on sleep rather than the terrible images that stay afloat in my head.

Then morning night, there was no typing. For the first time in two week I awoke to a silent filled world. Concerned with the wellbeing of Christian, I quickly changed and rushed up the stairs. "Christian?" I softly questioned as I tapped on his door. Slowly, the door swung open revealing a drained Christian.

He lifted his eyebrows up, acknowledging my presence, and forced his body off the bed. "Sorry if I've kept you awake." No eye contact was made as he passed by me and advanced towards a stack of papers by his typewriter. He snatched the pile and thrust it out towards me. "Read this." My grey eyes analyzed his disheveled features, but I gently took the papers without a moment's hesitation.

I was then sent on a journey into the past; a time when, life was perfect and full of happiness. Everything had a purpose and was full of life and color, making the whole world seem much brighter than what it actually was. I was both pained and thankful for these memories that didn't revolve around Satine. The memories of a time which now seemed like a fairytale because of its hard to believe perfection. It was the one time in my life when I remembered being truly happy.

With my reddened eyes and sniffling nose, I read the final paragraph aloud. "Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And then, one not-s-very special day, I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that will live forever." I looked up at Christian, fully aware of the tears running down my face. "The end." A saddened laugh bubbled from my throat, followed by a sniffle. "Christian that was beautiful."

He was leaning again the door, his eyes planted on the hallway outside. "I had to do it." Was all he muttered with just a sideways glance.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, wiping the tears from my cheeks with my hands.

"For Satine."

I felt my heart fall from my chest. "Wha….what?"

"You were there when I made the promise to Satine. I swore I'd tell our story." Finally, Christian's eyes finally met mine. "And just as she said, I feel her with me."

I drifted my gaze towards the papers in my hands, new tears threatening to form. "I miss Satine." If I thought about her for too long, I found myself fighting back tears. Pathetic….I know.

Warm hands enfolded around me, making me feel safe. Christian has definitely been acting like a brother towards me. We were both in a state of depression, and I needed someone just as much as he did. Because of Satine, we had created a small family.

Christian held me at arms length away. When I looked up, he forced a small smile to try and ease my pain a little. Even though I could tell it was forced, the smile helped. "I've kept my promise, Laila," Christian gently said as the sound of footsteps entered the room. "Now it's your turn."

My eyes flickered to the side, only slightly startled to see Alex. Buried deep within my heart, underneath all the sorrow and agony, I knew I'd see him again. He never was one to run off knowing that someone was troubled with him.

"Hello." He smiled over his subtle voice. I quickly dash my eyes back to Christian.

"Why is he here?" I calmly asked. Truth was I wasn't at all enraged with Christian for bringing Alex here. I just felt a little lost.

With no emotion playing on his face, Christian stared back at me. "I think you know the reason why." Before I could even protest, Christian walked out of the room in a stupor. Now I was alone.

I stayed in my seated position on the bed and looked out the window, keeping Alex in my peripheral vision. So I saw Alex's head nervously looking around the room in an attempt to form the right words. When the words wouldn't come, Alex edged his way to a chair near the window. With his hands clasped over his knees, he tried to make eye contact with me. But I wouldn't have it. I kept my eyes focused on the window behind him, even if the only thing there was a part of the windmill.

"I heard you, Laila." He finally sighed, causing my puzzled eyes to shift away from the window. I still wouldn't allow myself to look into his eyes, so instead I focused on his nose. Alex waited for a response to match my confused expression. Seeing how there wasn't going to be one, he continued on. "Backstage….after I was an idiot and left you."

I sharply looked at him as an unexpected anger filled inside me. "If this is some sort of apology…." I warned.

"It is." He blatantly replied, calming my venomous stare. "I wasn't listening that night. I was only focused on my thoughts and was fully unaware of how Satine needed you. I was hurt, but not as much as you. I can't believe that didn't register earlier….and then later _you_ apologized even though I deserved that slap. I shouldn't have forced that on you, especially with the ongoing situation." Alex's eyes scanned my unemotional face. His brows furrowed before shooting out of his seat in a sudden fit of anger. "I don't even know why I'm here telling you all this. Christian told me to come, so I did. But why?" He proceeded towards the door. "Sorry to disturb you. Goodbye."

"Alex, wait!" I practically leapt off the bed after Alex, snatching his hand so he'd have to stop. He spun around and met my gaze. I saw how his agitated gaze slowly began its transition into tranquility. "You came because you still love me."

"I….didn't say that." Alex replied, suddenly having difficulty looking into my eyes.

"You didn't have to. It's not very often you hear a man admit his faults. Especially after the uneasy path I've created for us." I smirked up at him once his eyes seemed to double in size. It's the first smile I've felt on my face for a while now. "I left you three times, and yet here you stand before me."

Alex dropped his eyes for a brief moment, but quickly brought them up with a childish smile on his face. A new emotion was playing amongst the blueness of them. "I've thought everything over, and we've both made mistakes. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and released the smile from the cage it has been held in for the past year. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the simple action of smiling.

"Laila," His voice dropped to a more serous tone and it grabbed my attention immediately. "I love you."

I'd forgotten how it felt to have my heart skip a beat and feel as though it were pounding out of my chest. Alex had never said that to me before. Ever. Not even why I confessed my love towards him. But what if it was all al lie again? "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because everyday for the past year you've lingered in my thoughts. I missed the laugh that filled my ears, and short regret you'd have in your face after making a decision. Every memory would flood into my head right before I fell asleep, and I'd find myself missing all of them; even the bad ones."

I searched his face for a sign of doubt, but found none. Sure, it was a little weird that I'd fill his head that much. But wasn't I doing the same with Satine? I missed her. And I knew that I'd never truly be happy without her, but that was just a burden I'd carry for the rest of my life.

"I made a promise to Satine before she died." I squeezed his hand as the pain reentered my heart with the same impact it had a year ago. "I promised to not toss you aside. She knew you were special just as much as I did. And now that you're here, I find myself not wanting ever to give you up promise or no promise….because I still love you."

Alex's shoulders drooped from the stress being released from his body. He leaned forward, but stopped halfway and smiled. "If I kiss you, will you slap me? Because it's happened twice now, and I really-"

"Oh shut up." I teased before bringing my head the rest of the way so our lips could finally meet. My hands wrapped around his neck and just let the worries drift off me. For once, the pain was gone and I felt like I belonged somewhere. I was filled with this warmth I thought never existed. Love once again filled me: Love for my sister, and love for Alex. Two separate loves that would travel with me for a life time.

Hearts can mend, but they can never forget. Pain can sting, but it can be eased. Love can fade, but it can never die.


	22. Credits

These are the songs I used throughout the story. I had to change some of the wording, but other than that it was the same. And thanks for bearing with me on when I mashed songs together. I realize that it was kinda….well….terrible….I'm not good at the stuff. BUT I do hope to clean up that part when I go back in edit. So this list may be changing.

Sparkling Diamonds- Moulin Rouge Cast

The Pitch (Spectacular Spectacular)- Moulin Rouge Cast

I Wanna Hold Your Hand- The Beatles

I Think I'm Falling for You- Colbie Caillat

Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

Heaven- Bryan Adams

If I Fell- The Beatles

I'm Yours- Jason Miraz

1234- The Plain White T's

It Had Better Be Tonight- Michael Bublé

Always on my Mind- Michael Bublé

What About Love- Heart

Paradise by the Dashboard Light- Jim Steinman (Meatloaf)

What Can I Say- Carrie Underwood (Featuring: Sons of Sylvia)

El Tango De Roxanne- Moulin Rouge Cast

Come What May- Moulin Rouge Cast


End file.
